Finally Found You
by StarGleekBelle
Summary: Future AU: Kurt has never been in love while Blaine loves too much. Jeff decides to set them up on what is meant to be a one night stand but when fate intervenes, both men are sent down a path they hadn't expected but certainly needed. (Rewrite of That One Night That Never Happened) (Random updates)
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello lovely readers and welcome to the rewrite. Thank you for being here. You are all kinds of amazing!

The tone of the story has changed a bit but it's still the same fic. For the new readers, here's a bit of info. Kurt is 27, Blaine is 26. The Warbler men have a record label, Dalton Records. Blaine is the music producer, Jeff is the promoter, Nick and David are talent scouts, and Wes is handles all the business. Kurt is a journalist at the New York Post and his boss is Cooper Anderson.

I hope you all like the rewrite.

Shout out to the wonderful MuseInMe3 for being my beta.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Kurt never understood one night stands. He didn't understand how someone could meet a random person, sleep with them, and then be on their merry way as if it was no big deal. Didn't they feel dirty afterwards? Didn't they worry about diseases? He couldn't imagine hooking up with someone he didn't know, letting them see him at his most vulnerable, only to never see them again. He had too much respect for himself to stoop down to that level. Kurt wanted to be romanced, to swoon. He wanted a man who would respect him, not use him. More than anything, he wanted to love and be loved in return. If that meant coming home every night to an empty, lonely apartment, then so be it. He was not going to throw his morals aside for a single night of faux passion.

That all changed when Jeff decided to play matchmaker.

Kurt and Jeff had met through Mercedes at her album release party and had been best friends ever since. There was something about the goofy blond that always seemed to put Kurt at ease and soon, Jeff became the person Kurt went to for his problems. Jeff never judged him or made him feel like he was being a burden. He simply listened, cracked a joke here and there, and offered his advice once Kurt finished ranting. It was during one of Kurt's many rants of his ex-boyfriend that Jeff decided it was time to step in.

"I just don't understand why it had to end," Kurt sighed sadly into his coffee, his finger tracing the lid. "Why couldn't he just hang in there a little while longer? Why couldn't he-"

"Oh my God! Shut up!" Jeff suddenly snapped. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise, his mouth shutting instantly. Jeff never yelled at him. "Kurt, I love you and all, but if you don't stop talking about Henry, I swear I'm going to walk right out of this coffee shop."

Kurt's shoulders slumped, looking down at the table. "Sorry," he said guiltily. He understood why Jeff was annoyed with him. It had been over six months since he and Henry broke up and while he had never been in love with Henry, there were days like today where Kurt wished he was still around. But that was the problem with Kurt. He'd never been in love. No matter how many relationships he'd been in, not once had he fallen.

Jeff sighed, sitting back in his seat. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. But Kurt, don't you think it's time to stop complaining about a relationship we both know was never meant to be and get back out there?"

Kurt shook his head. "I can't-"

"You can," Jeff cut in. "You just won't. Look I get it, you're scared to date again but dude, you at least gotta get laid." Kurt gave Jeff an unimpressed glare. "I'm serious, man. You're going to be 30 soon-"

"Don't remind me," Kurt complained, covering his eyes with his hand.

"And this whole, shutting yourself away from the world, thing isn't healthy," Jeff continued. "I totally admire you for your morals and your desire to fall in love the right way but Kurt, sometimes you just gotta get some ass and dude you kinda need it."

Kurt huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms. "So what am I supposed to do, Jeff? Go to a gay bar and pick up some 21 year old, pretend he means everything to me, and sleep with him?" he asked sarcastically. "I'm not going to do that. I refuse to be that creeper prowling at the bar. I didn't do hook-ups in college and I'm not going to do them now."

"What if I found someone for you?" Jeff asked seriously. "If I found someone of suitable age, someone who would be sweet and caring even if it's just a one night thing, would you do it then? Would you put your insanely innocent morals away for one night and for once let yourself have some fun?"

Kurt sighed deeply. He knew he should say no. He wasn't at all comfortable with the idea of letting someone he didn't know get that close to him. But truthfully, Kurt was tired. He was tired of waiting for the right guy to show up. He was tired of wanting to be romanced when no man was willing to wait for him to fall. He was tired of being lonely. Maybe, just maybe, one night of careless fun wouldn't hurt.

Kurt looked up at Jeff who was watching him with a hopeful expression. With a reluctant sigh, Kurt nodded. "Fine. I'll let you set me up," he said. Jeff yes'd excitedly, punching the air. "But he better be incredible, Jeff. I swear if you set me up with some loser I'm never talking to you again. I'm trusting you."

Jeff grinned widely, bouncing in his eat. "Don't worry. I totally got this," he said confidently. He knew exactly who he was going to set Kurt up with.

Kurt groaned into his hands. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

One thing that could not be said about Blaine was that he lacked passion. In fact, passion should've been Blaine's middle name. He never did anything without putting his absolute all into it, be it his daily life, his work, or his relationships. Blaine was the kind of man that worked too hard, loved too deeply, and constantly put himself on the line. His deep devotion was what drove him, but it was also his downfall. More often than not, Blaine put his whole self into something only to have it bite him in the ass. Ever since he was a child, he would work harder than anyone else to accomplish a goal and the end result almost never satisfied him. He tried to tone it down as he grew older. He tried to hold back the intensity that drove him to becoming a perfectionist. But no matter how hard he tried, his heart and soul would take over his actions and he'd over strive for the best. When it came to creating music in the studio, his passion worked flawlessly. When it came to love though, it never ceased to betray him.

Blaine's dedication for the men he'd been with always ran so deep that he scared his past lovers away with the intensity. They felt as though Blaine had drowned them with affection to the point of obsession. Not that Blaine was ever obsessed with any of them. He simply loved them too much. He couldn't help it. He tried not to let his emotions define him but when it came to relationships, he couldn't stop himself from falling hard. Most of the men he'd been with broke off the relationship when Blaine started to get to deep. But some, like his most recent ex Sebastian, took advantage of him and left him completely broken hearted.

So Blaine stopped trying. He stopped going out with his friends, he didn't talk to that cute guy at the bar, and he didn't let himself fall in love again. Instead, he put all of his love and passion into creating music for his artists, the one thing that never betrayed his heart.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nick asked as he and Jeff walked over to Blaine's studio.

"Positive," Jeff nodded enthusiastically. "Blaine's been holed up in that damn studio for too long. He needs to get laid and Kurt is perfect!"

Nick grabbed Jeff's arm and stopped walking. "Are you sure?" he asked again. "You know how Blaine gets. Do you really think that a one night stand is what he needs?"

"Yeah, I do," Jeff said resolutely. "Kurt's a good guy, he would never use Blaine like Sebastard did, and Blaine needs to see that not all men are dogs. Besides, Kurt needs this just as much and you know it. He needs someone to care for him and be compassionate with him and no one is as caring or as compassionate as Blaine."

Nick narrowed his eyes. "This isn't just a one night stand set up, is it?"

Jeff bit back a smile. "Of course it is," he said and continued down the hall. Nick sighed, shaking his head, and followed.

Jeff knocked on Blaine's studio door and walked in. "Blainers, we gotta talk."

Blaine looked up from the song he'd been working on. "What's up guys?" he asked with a nod as Nick walked in behind Jeff. One look at Nick's face and Blaine knew that Jeff was up to something. "What's going on?" he asked cautiously.

"What's going on is that you have been working way too damn much lately and I'm not having it anymore," Jeff said, crossing his arms. "I've made plans for you and you are going to follow them whether you like it or not."

Blaine looked at Nick who shrugged apologetically. "What plans?" he asked suspiciously, setting his pencil down.

"I'm setting you up," Jeff grinned. "I know this awesome guy who's in desperate need of some fun and quite frankly, so are you. So tonight, you and he are going to the lovely hotel room I've reserved and you're going to have fun or I swear I will upload that picture where you look like Borat."

Blaine groaned, already dreading the night ahead. "A hook-up? Really Jeff? That's your idea of fun?" Jeff nodded enthusiastically, a wide grin in place. "I haven't done that since college."

"Yeah and he's never done one at all," Jeff said, taking a seat on the couch. "Look, I know you're still hurting over asshole whose name shall not be spoken but Blaine, it's been months since he left and you can't keep bogging yourself down with work. It's not good for you. Plus, Kurt's really cool. He's even best friends with Mercedes. I promise you'll like him."

"I don't know Jeff," Blaine said, rubbing his neck nervously. "One night stands have never really been me, you know that."

"I know but…just this once," Jeff said with an encouraging smile. "Let yourself go just tonight and I promise to leave you alone about it."

"Wes is going to be so mad at you for this," Nick muttered shaking his head.

Jeff waved dismissively at Nick, his attention on Blaine who was staring at the ground. "Whaddya say, Blaine? One night of carefree passion. That's all I'm asking for here."

Blaine knew he was overworking himself and needed to get out. He knew that drowning his sorrows of yet another failed relationship in his music wasn't healthy. But did he really want to have a random hook-up? Did he really want to risk getting hurt again? No, he didn't. He was terrified of putting himself out there again, even if only for a night. But his friends knew him better than anyone and while yes, it was risky, he knew that Jeff would never put him in a situation he wouldn't be able to emotionally handle.

Blaine sighed in defeat. "Alright, you win," he said to Jeff. "I'll meet with Kurt."

"Awesome!" Jeff exclaimed. "You won't regret this, I promise." Blaine smiled tentatively and nodded. He hoped to god this wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

A/N: I'll be updating every Sunday. Let me know what you think of the rewrite so far.


	2. Last First Kiss

A/N: Hello lovely readers. Thank you so much for the response to this rewrite. It means the world to me!

Quick note: I tried keeping this as close to the original as possible but as I wrote this chapter with the new tone I set up, things inevitably changed. The general plot idea has remained the same but the events surrounding them are definitely different.

With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you MuseInMe3 for betaing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Kurt paced the hotel room, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Jeff's friend Blaine. What had he been thinking saying yes to Jeff? Clearly he'd lost his mind. It was the only logical explanation for agreeing to meet with a man he'd never met in a hotel room. A man who probably only agreed to their rendezvous because he felt sorry for Kurt. A man who probably thought he was pathetic. Kurt wrapped his arms around himself protectively, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Just thinking of the night ahead made him squirm, made him feel sleazy.

* * *

Blaine stood outside the hotel room for a few minutes, trying his best to calm his nerves. He should've told Jeff no. He could practically hear Wes' voice scolding him for allowing Jeff to convince him of a hook-up, and one at a fancy hotel no less. What had Jeff been thinking? This couldn't possibly end well and Blaine had no one to blame but himself. If he had just gone out with Jeff and Nick the night before and flirted a little with someone, Jeff would've believed that he was fine and wouldn't have insisted on tonight. But now it was too late. Beyond the door was, at least according to Jeff, a sexy ass man waiting for a night of passion. So many things could go wrong that Blaine didn't even know where to begin. With a deep sigh, Blaine pulled the key card out of his pocket and slid it into the door.

* * *

Kurt heard the hotel room door open and shot straight up. _This is it_, he thought. _It's really happening. I'm ok. No need to panic. I can do this. It's just one night. I can let myself go just for one night._ Kurt inhaled deeply, let his breath out slowly, and walked towards the front door to meet his mystery man.

Blaine closed the door behind him, cautiously looking around the hotel room for Kurt. "Hello," he called out tentatively. _What if Kurt bailed? _

"Hi."

Blaine turned his head at the sound of Kurt's voice, his breath leaving him when he saw the gorgeous man standing a few feet away. "Hi," he breathed out. "My name's Blaine," he walked over to Kurt, offering his hand to shake.

Kurt smiled nervously, his brain waves momentarily short circuiting. Jeff hadn't told him how utterly beautiful Blaine was. Perhaps tonight wouldn't be a total bust. "Kurt," he greeted, shaking Blaine's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Blaine smiled charmingly. "You know, despite the unusual circumstance," he said with a small chuckle.

Kurt chuckled along and nodded. "Right. Do you want to sit down and talk for a minute or do you just wanna, ya know, go at it? I don't really know how these things work," he said nervously, a slight blush on his cheeks. _Pull yourself together, Hummel!_

Blaine tilted his head, smiling at Kurt's adorable blush. "Let's sit down for a minute and talk. There isn't really a guide to, _how to spend the evening with the guy your idiotic friend set you up with_," Blaine laughed as he walked over to the couch and took a seat.

Kurt followed, laughing lightly as he sat down. "I'm sure if there was it'd be a best seller," he said, grateful for the moment to at least talk with Blaine before jumping into bed with him. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Well, I'm 26, I work with Jeff at Dalton Records, and I haven't done a random hook-up since college so please forgive me if I'm a little rusty," Blaine said with a boyish smile that Kurt couldn't help but smile along with. "What about you?"

"I'm 27, a journalist, and I have never done a random hook-up so trust me, you're fine," Kurt said with a chuckle.

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise. "You've never done a random hook-up? Not even in college?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. Not even then," he shrugged. "They're not really my thing."

"Wow, I'm impressed," Blaine said with an approving nod. "What made you want to do one now? If you don't mind my asking."

Kurt sighed loudly. "It's kind of a long story," he said with a small smile, though it was forced.

Blaine immediately sensed Kurt's discomfort. He could tell that there was more to Kurt than the average man and in that moment, he wanted to know Kurt more than he wanted to sleep with him. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said with a soft smile. "Don't get me wrong, you're absolutely stunning," Kurt raised a brow and smirked as Blaine blushed at his own words. "But I'm not going to force you to do something you're uncomfortable with."

Kurt tilted his head curiously, unsure of what to make of the man sitting in front of him. "Do you not want to?"

Blaine half shrugged, chuckling softly. "Well, one night stands aren't exactly my thing but I'm not going to say no to the gorgeous man in front of me either," he said with a cheeky grin.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, a smirk playing at his lips. "How about we order some room service first and just see where the night goes?" he suggested.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea," he said, grateful for the distraction. He always got nervous when it came to meeting good looking men and Kurt was ridiculously attractive.

Kurt grabbed the menu and sat closer to Blaine so they could look through it together. They picked several entrees they liked, some they wanted to try, several different desserts, and a few specialty coffees. As Blaine called room service and ordered their food, Kurt took the opportunity to take a good look at the man. He had a head full of curly locks that Kurt knew he would love to run his fingers through, a strong jaw with just the right amount of stubble, and beautiful pouty lips Kurt could see himself nibbling on. He had to hand it Jeff. If there was ever a man that Kurt would consider having a one night stand with, it would definitely be the handsome man in front of him.

"Alright, the food will be up soon," Blaine said as he hung up the phone, breaking Kurt's reverie. "You ok?" he asked, noticing Kurt's quizzical expression.

"Yeah, sorry," Kurt said, shaking his head. "I was just thinking too much. Us journalists tend to do that," he chuckled.

"I know what you mean," Blaine said, rolling his eyes fondly. "My older brother is one too and I can't even tell you how many times I've caught him staring off into space deep in thought."

"Oh?" Kurt said, his interest piqued. "Where does he work? Maybe I know him."

"He's the Editor-in-Chief at the New York Post actually," Blaine said proudly. Kurt's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"Cooper Anderson is your brother?" Kurt asked stunned. "As in, _the _Cooper Anderson, ridiculously handsome, youngest editor of the New York Post in like…ever? That Cooper Anderson?"

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Yep, that's him. Do you know him?" he asked curiously.

"Um, you could say that," Kurt said, slipping his shoes off and sitting back on the couch comfortably. "Cooper's my boss."

"You're kidding!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. My penname is Carson Phillips. I'm the-"

"Op-Ed editor, right?" Blaine interrupted. Kurt smiled, nodding proudly. "That's amazing! I'm a huge fan of your work. Your last humanitarian piece had me in tears!" he said, practically bouncing in his seat.

Kurt preened, brushing off imaginary lint from his shoulder. "Yes well, I try," he said in a snooty tone before laughing. Blaine laughed along with him, a wide grin in place. "What about you? You said you work at Dalton with Jeff. Is that how you know him? Are you a promoter like him?"

"Oh no," Blaine shook his head. "I've known Jeff since high school. I'd love to say that he's changed since then but he kinda hasn't," he said with a fond laugh. "And I'm actually the music producer at Dalton Records."

Kurt's hand flew to Blaine's arm, his eyes wide. "You're the music producer at Dalton?"

Blaine raised a brow. "Yeah," he nodded slowly.

"Oh my God, you're incredible!" Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's arm lightly before removing his hand. "You produced my best friend's music! That's one of my absolute favorite albums and trust me when I tell you that it has very little to do with Mercedes' voice and a whole lot to do with your arrangements." Blaine smiled humbly, a slight blush gracing his cheeks. "We looked everywhere for you at her album release party because I couldn't stop gushing about how amazing the album is."

Blaine's face fell. "Oh…yeah…I uh, I was probably off somewhere fighting with my ex," he said in embarrassment. "Or making up. I guess it just depends on what time of the night."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, his journalistic need to know kicking in. "Is that why you're here?" he asked cautiously. "I don't mean to pry, but Jeff mentioned something about you needing to get over your ex."

Blaine sighed in exasperation. "I don't need to get over him. Not exactly. It's kind of a long story." Kurt pursed his lips, nodding in understanding. He knew all about those.

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Room Service."

"How about I get that and then we can share our ex-boyfriend woes?" Kurt suggested, standing up from the couch.

"Sounds like a plan," Blaine chuckled as Kurt walked over to the door.

Blaine took the opportunity to let his eyes roam Kurt's body. He was tall with legs that went for miles, silky looking chestnut hair, and beautiful stormy eyes Blaine was sure he could easily get lost in. How had he not met this man before? He was stunningly gorgeous, more so than anyone Blaine had ever met and that included Sebastian. Maybe Jeff did know what he was doing setting them up.

Blaine tore his eyes away as the wait staff rolled no less than six carts into the living room area, not wanting to get caught staring.

"I hadn't realized we ordered this much food," Kurt said with a laugh, feeling only a little guilty. "Oh well. Jeff can get over it."

Blaine walked over to one of the carts, lifting the tray to the steak dinner he ordered, and humming appreciatively at the delicious aroma. "Yes, he can. This looks amazing."

"Is there anything else I can do for you gentlemen this evening?" one waiter asked.

"That'll be all, thank you," Kurt said, handing the young boy a tip before the wait staff left. Kurt dipped his finger in one of the coffees, scooping up the foam to taste. "Mm," he moaned softly. "That tastes _so_ good."

Blaine ignored the instant arousal that suddenly coursed through him. "Come on. Let's eat first and then you can have a love affair with your coffee," he joked, grabbing two plates to set on the table.

Kurt sighed, pouting childlike before grabbing a couple of dishes. "Fine," he playfully grumbled at Blaine. "I'll come back for you," he whispered loudly at the coffee mug and Blaine could only laugh as he sat down.

"So," Blaine started, folding a napkin on his lap. "You said earlier that you've never done anything like this. Why now? Are you trying to get over an ex-boyfriend or…"

Kurt half shrugged, taking a seat across from Blaine. "No, not exactly. It's a little more complicated than that."

Blaine raised a curious brow. "Ok," he said slowly.

Kurt took a sip of water, tucking one leg underneath him. "It's like this, I can't fall in love. Or well, maybe I can, I don't actually know. But I've never been in love. I've had boyfriend after boyfriend and not once have I fallen." Blaine's brows shot up in surprise but said nothing. "Don't get me wrong, I've tried to fall in love but I just…I can't."

"But why not?" Blaine questioned in disbelief. "Being in love is like, the most amazing feeling in the world! How have you never fallen in love? I'm appalled, really! Who even are you?" he joked.

Kurt gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. "Mean," he said, making Blaine laugh.

"I'm serious, Kurt," Blaine said, fighting back his laugh. "How have you never been love? Was no one ever good enough or are you one of those men who have a list of the _perfect guy_?"

Kurt waved dismissively, swallowing his bite of food. "No, nothing like that. I just…I don't know. I've always believed that when I met the right guy there would be some kind of sign, a special spark or something magical, but nothing. I've cared deeply for a few and I tried really hard to fall in love with my last boyfriend but it just wasn't there for me. No one ever took my breath away," he said with a sad shrug. "And Henry was incredible. I was certain that if he just stuck around for a little while longer that I could truly fall for him but he, like every other boyfriend, got tired of waiting and left."

"That's really sad, Kurt," Blaine said sympathetically. He couldn't imagine never being in love. Ok sure, his relationships always left him broken-hearted but that didn't mean he believed in love any less.

"Yes well, that's life," Kurt said with a heavy sigh. "Tonight wasn't about me trying to get over Henry, it was more of a, _hey why not_? I mean, what do I have to lose right?" he shrugged.

"I can't believe you've never been in love," Blaine said shaking his head. "You and I are like, total opposites."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, taking a bite a food.

"Well, I love too much," Blaine said with a longing sigh. "I'm really passionate, too passionate even, and I tend to get super intense about things. While you have never been in love, I have fallen in love with every single one of my boyfriends, and I do mean every single one. This includes the little boy who shared his crayons with me in Kindergarten," he laughed.

"Awe, I bet you were adorable," Kurt smirked flirtatiously.

"I was," Blaine said with a cheeky grin. "But anyway, I've driven every single boyfriend away with how intensely dedicated I became. A few, like my last one, took advantage of how deep my love ran and left me completely broken-hearted. But no matter how many heartbreaks I go through, I still find myself falling in love with the next guy I date. It's a vicious cycle."

"What was tonight for you then?" Kurt asked a little suspiciously. "I mean, you said it wasn't about getting over your ex, so what's your reasoning for agreeing to a random hook-up?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. Loneliness I guess? Trying to appease my friends? I've been so focused on my music since Sebastian left me that Jeff felt I needed to get out, which ok yeah, I guess I do, but…I don't know." Blaine pushed his food around on his plate, avoiding eye contact with Kurt.

"Are you still in love with him? With Sebastian?" Kurt asked softly.

"No!" Blaine shook his head fervently. "No, not at all. Seb and I…we have a lot of history together. This isn't the first time we've broken up but it is the first time I've blamed him, so…no. I'm done with him. He's a complete tool." Kurt nodded but said nothing. "Let's talk about something else. We're supposed to be having fun and talking about our disastrous love lives is anything but fun."

Kurt sat back in his seat, crossing his arms. "Alright. Favorite movie of all time in 3,2,1."

"_The Notebook_," Blaine said.

"_Moulin Rouge_," Kurt said.

"Ok yes, _Moulin Rouge_ is up there too. Love that movie!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Ugh, I know!" Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "Ewan McGregor is just _so_ dreamy! And _The Notebook_ is amazing! I cry every time I see it."

"Me too!" Blaine said, placing a hand over his heart. "Their love is just so pure and beautiful and just…"

"Perfect," Kurt supplied.

"Perfect," Blaine nodded with a longing smile. "Ok, favorite Vogue model is 3,2,1!"

"Marion Cotillard!" Kurt and Blaine said simultaneously.

"Oh my God, she is amazing!" Blaine said, bouncing in his seat.

"I know! Her covers are always breathtaking," Kurt gushed. "I mean really, that woman is flawless!"

Blaine nodded excitedly. "Totally."

"Alright, now, this is a tricky one and if you get it wrong, then we can no longer be friends," Kurt said so seriously that Blaine actually believed him. Blaine straightened up and gave Kurt a nod to continue, the corner of his mouth upturned into a slight smirk. "Favorite college football team, 3,2,1."

"Ohio State Buckeyes!"

"Yes!" Kurt clapped. "_Your _brother is a Wolverine's fan and I just cannot with him!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, raising his hands in the air. "Do not remind me. He and our dad both are Wolverine fans and I just, we're not even going there. You should see the fights we get into during football season."

"I can only imagine," Kurt said wide-eyed. "My dad is a _huge_ Buckeyes fan and if you don't like them then you better not even show up at the house because my dad will most likely shoot you," he joked.

"I'm coming to your dad's house from now on," Blaine concluded, nodding enthusiastically. "One more season with Coop and Dad and I may actually kill myself," he said over dramatically.

Kurt laughed and Blaine was beginning to realize just how much he enjoyed hearing Kurt's laughter.

* * *

They talked for the next few hours, comparing music, movies, and books, making fun of Jeff, and discussing past boyfriends. Kurt quickly realized that Blaine hadn't been kidding about how passionate he was. Whether they were talking about something enjoyable or sad, there was a deep intensity behind Blaine's words and actions that Kurt had never experienced before. It was refreshing and even a little terrifying. Kurt could understand why Blaine's previous boyfriends were scared off. But there was something magnetic about Blaine's personality that Kurt found himself almost craving. Blaine was intrigued by Kurt on so many levels. Kurt had this air of mystery about him and a tranquility that made feel Blaine at ease. He was also funny and witty without trying and Blaine found himself laughing truer than he had in years.

"I am _so_ full!" Blaine exclaimed, tossing himself down on the couch.

Kurt actually giggled as he took a seat next to Blaine. "We ordered entirely too much food. Jeff is going to be so mad when he sees that bill."

"He'll get over it…eventually," Blaine laughed, turning his body so that he was facing Kurt fully. "So, Mr. Hummel, what now?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Hm," Kurt placed his elbow on the top of the couch, crossed one leg over the other, and held his head up with his hand, his eyes roaming down Blaine's body. "I don't know. I mean, this is such a lovely hotel room with so much potential. It would be such a shame to let that potential go to waste, don't you agree?" he asked suggestively. Kurt may have been reluctant about sleeping with a total stranger at first but after spending the evening with Blaine, he couldn't imagine ending his night any other way.

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt, a cocky grin in place, and looked up at Kurt through his lashes. "I agree completely. And you know, if there's one thing my past lovers never complained about, it would definitely be my _enthusiasm_ in the bedroom," he said low and seductive.

Kurt bit his lower lip, reaching over and grabbing Blaine's tie, pulling him closer. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me," he whispered before crashing their lips together.

Blaine kissed Kurt eagerly, swiping his tongue over Kurt's lips, begging for entrance. Kurt parted his lips, moaning when Blaine's tongue dominated his mouth. Kurt felt like he was drowning from the sudden intensity but didn't shy away from it. Instead, he let himself succumb to Blaine's passionate nature and before he knew it, he was flat on his back, his legs spread wide open for Blaine whose body was pressed against his. Blaine started kissing down Kurt's jaw, one hand gripping at Kurt's thigh and the other gently caressing the back of Kurt's neck.

"You're really good at that," Kurt breathed out as Blaine's mouth attached itself to the spot on Kurt's neck that always drove him wild.

Blaine chuckled against Kurt's skin, thrusting forward, making Kurt elicit a delicious moan. "You should see me in bed," he said, his hand trailing up Kurt's side.

"Bed. Yes," Kurt nodded, his arms reaching around Blaine's torso and pulling his shirt up.

Blaine got off of Kurt, pulled him off the couch, and attached their lips in a searing kiss. They stumbled over to the bedroom, discarding clothes on the way so all that there was left when they made it to the bed was their boxers. They parted momentarily to climb on the bed, Kurt lying on his back, resting on his elbows, and Blaine crawling in between his legs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine asked softly, his breathing slightly labored.

Kurt bit his lip, beckoning Blaine with his finger. Blaine's eyes grew two shades darker, his heart beat picking up speed. Blaine had been with several men in his lifetime and none held a candle to Kurt's beauty. There was a small voice in the back of his head, one that sounded annoyingly like Wes, saying he shouldn't do this, reminding him how hard he falls. But the look of unadulterated want in Kurt's celestial eyes muted the voice completely. Blaine reached over to the bedside table, opening its drawer where he knew Jeff put the condoms and lube, gasping audibly when he saw the amount of both.

Kurt chuckled softly at Blaine's wide eyed reaction. "I think Jeff wanted us to have options," he said, palming his erection through his boxer briefs. Blaine nearly let out a moan when he noticed.

Blaine grabbed a condom and small bottle of lube, setting it next to the pillow before settling himself in-between Kurt's legs. He kissed up Kurt's chest lightly and Kurt squirmed underneath his gentle touch. He felt as though his entire body was on fire and they had barely begun.

"How do you want to do this?" Blaine whispered against Kurt's skin before coming face to face with him.

Kurt contemplated the question for a brief moment. He had never bottomed before. He'd never felt safe enough with any of his boyfriends to allow them to take him. But Blaine? Blaine was somehow different. He wanted, needed even, Blaine to top him. Maybe it was because he was sweeter and kinder than any man Kurt had ever met. Or maybe it was because Kurt had already decided to throw his morals away for the night. Whatever the reason, Kurt knew that Blaine would take care of him and he wanted nothing more than to let Blaine do with him what he pleased.

Kurt licked his lips, a slight blush creeping up cheeks. "I want you," he said shyly. "I want to feel you inside me."

Blaine breathed deeply, closing the small gap between them and kissing Kurt gently. Kurt melted into the kiss instantly, letting Blaine take the lead. The intensity behind the simple kiss was enough to make Kurt's head spin. _Where have you been all my life_, Kurt's subconscious thought. Blaine cradled Kurt's face with one hand, the other trailing down Kurt's body. His fingers hooked themselves on Kurt's boxer briefs and removed them. Blaine sat up for a moment, removing his boxers and taking in the sight in front of him.

"You're stunning," Blaine breathed out, smiling softly at the blush that spread throughout Kurt's body.

Kurt reached out, his hand trailing down Blaine's slightly hairy chest, his index finger following the dips of muscle. "So are you," he said just above a whisper.

Blaine gulped, willing his heart to slow down, and grabbed the lube. Kurt stroked himself as he watched Blaine pop the top and pour a generous amount on his fingers.

"Open up for me, baby," Blaine said, nudging Kurt's thigh, the term of endearment slipping out. He didn't have the chance to chastise himself though because Kurt obediently spread his legs, his whole body shivering with anticipation. "Beautiful," Blaine whispered more to himself than to Kurt.

Kurt still heard though, fueling his desire for Blaine to take him. Blaine teased Kurt's puckered hole for a moment before sliding a single digit in. Kurt's body was on fire, though he didn't know if it was from the sudden intrusion or if it was something else. He didn't think on it though. Instead, he threw his head back, moaning in ecstasy as Blaine stretched him.

Blaine watched Kurt as he writhed beneath his fingers, shivered against his touch. He'd never had a man be so responsive to him and he was already addicted to the way Kurt's body yearned for more. Kurt gripped the sheets as Blaine inserted a second finger. Blaine's ministrations were gentle yet strong, shy yet confident, and when Blaine found that bundle of nerves, Kurt was sure he'd lost his mind. Blaine had always been a patient man, but he needed to be inside Kurt before he exploded. He inserted a third finger, slowing down a bit when Kurt hissed in pain. After a moment, Kurt nodded fervently, looking at Blaine through hooded eyes, begging for more.

Blaine removed his fingers, grabbed the condom, ripped the package with his teeth and rolled the condom onto his leaking erection. He squirted a bit of lube on himself, moaning as he spread it down his length. As he settled himself in-between Kurt's legs again, lining his cock with Kurt's entrance, he pulled Kurt's legs around him so they wrapped around his torso. Kurt reached up for Blaine's curls, crashing their mouth together as Blaine slowly slid inside.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth but didn't release the kiss. He'd never felt more connected to anyone in his life and he never wanted the feeling to end. Blaine kept his pace steady and strong, letting all of his emotions drown them. Only when Kurt was nearing the edge did he finally release his hold of Blaine's lips.

"So close," Kurt moaned, throwing his head. "So close."

Blaine picked up speed, sucking down Kurt's jaw and neck, no doubt leaving several marks. Kurt tightened his legs around Blaine's torso as he felt the coil in his abdomen.

"Blaine," Kurt mewled as he came, his seed exploding on their chests. Kurt's name fell from Blaine's lips in a whisper as he came moments later, his head reeling, his heart hammering in his chest.

Blaine's body went slack, his head resting in the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt instinctively nuzzled his face into Blaine's curls, inhaling deeply.

"You…that…wow…"

Blaine chuckled softly, rolling his body off Kurt. "Very eloquent Mr. Journalist," he teased.

Kurt kicked him playfully, a breathy chuckle escaping his lips. "Shut up, Blaine."

Blaine forced himself out of the bed, taking the condom off to throw away and walking to the bathroom to grab a towel. He cleaned himself quickly before returning to the bed, finding Kurt completely blissed out. Kurt opened his eyes in surprise when he felt a moist towel wipe across his abdomen.

"_You_, are amazing," Kurt said with a soft smile. "Your ex-boyfriends are all idiots."

Blaine returned Kurt's smile. "I'm that good, huh?"

Kurt closed his eyes and nodded, allowing Blaine to finish cleaning him off. "Better."

Blaine chuckled, tossing the towel at the bathroom door before crawling back into bed. Kurt turned his body to face Blaine, scooting close so their legs could intertwine. "I'm pretty sure one of us is supposed to leave now but I'm not quite ready to let you go," he whispered as he kissed down Blaine's jaw.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling their bodies flush together. "That's more than ok with me," he said, leaning in to kiss Kurt.

They kissed languidly for the next few hours, their bodies melded together, both men falling asleep without a single care in the world.

* * *

A/N: Next update will be either Saturday or Sunday.


	3. Blown Away

A/N: Hello lovely readers. Thank you all so much for the enthusiasm of this rewrite. It means the world to me!

As always, big thanks to MuseInMe3 for being my beta.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Blaine rolled over in bed, expecting to find Kurt but getting an armful of pillow instead. He opened his eyes, staring at the empty space next to him in disappointment before sitting up in bed. As he stretched, he glanced around the room, noticing his clothes folded neatly in the corner chair. With a surprised smile, he got out of bed, slipped his boxers on, and walked out into the living room in hopes of finding Kurt.

Kurt was fully dressed, bent over the coffee table cleaning up. Blaine leaned up against the wall, a small smile on his lips. "Leaving so soon?" he asked teasingly.

Kurt turned to him, smiling brightly, making Blaine's heart skip a beat. "Hey, I was just about to wake you."

"Were you now?" Blaine asked, leaning off the wall and walking towards him. "And here I thought you were going to leave without saying goodbye," he said in a low, seductive voice.

Kurt shook his head, holding back the blush that threatened to show. He still hadn't gotten over their night together and Blaine being half naked speaking in his lower register was doing crazy things to Kurt's body and emotions. "I just have to be at work soon."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Blaine exclaimed, instantly feeling guilty. "I didn't know you had to go in today. I didn't mean to keep you."

"It's fine, Blaine," Kurt assured him. "But I should probably head out. Your brother isn't a fan of tardiness," he smirked.

Blaine chuckled and nodded. "Right. Well um, last night was fun," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, it was," Kurt smiled. "We should hang out again sometime. You know, without the awkward, _meet me in a hotel_, thing," he laughed.

Blaine smiled broadly, nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah, definitely. Why don't you give me your number and we'll set something up?"

"Of course," Kurt said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Blaine. Blaine saved his number, sending himself a text with Kurt's name so that he could save the number before handing it back. Kurt pocketed his phone, taking the last remaining steps towards Blaine, bringing them face to face. He lifted his hand to Blaine's jaw, his fingers grazing the stubble before leaning in for a quick but sweet kiss. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips, deepening the kiss slightly, immediately making Kurt's head spin. "Thank you for last night," he whispered as they parted, his eyes locked with Blaine's.

Blaine licked his lips, a small blush gracing his cheeks. "Anytime," he replied a little breathlessly.

Kurt smirked, stepping out of Blaine's hold. He grabbed his jacket, sent Blaine a wink, and walked out of the hotel room without another word.

Blaine stood there for a moment, staring at the door as he tried to piece together what just happened. He usually felt off after a casual hook up. His emotions would be all over the place and he was usually ready to drown his sorrows at this point. But as he waited for the floodgates to open, nothing happened. He didn't feel remorse and he didn't feel used. He felt calm, centered. _Huh_, he thought as he walked back to the room. He walked over to his clothes, finding his phone still in his pants pocket. As he saved Kurt's number, an odd sense of relief washed over him. _What the hell is that about? _He wondered because really, what in the world was going on?

* * *

Jeff was sitting in the lobby of Dalton Records, impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for Blaine to show. Kurt had ignored his calls all morning and when he talked with Blaine, all he was told was that Blaine would be bringing coffee for them. Blaine then hung up before Jeff had the chance to ask how his night went and he was dying to know what happened. A big part of him hoped that Kurt and Blaine had actually gone through with it, but another part of him knew that they both probably chickened out. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was just past 12:30 and Blaine had yet to show up. He groaned loudly. Where the hell was Blaine?

"Why exactly are you so anxious about seeing Blaine?" David asked as he approached Jeff.

"I'm not," Jeff denied, keeping an eye on the front doors.

David raised an unconvinced brow, taking a seat next to Jeff. "Nick already told me you were up to something, something that Wes would not approve of. So again I ask, why are you so anxious about seeing Blaine?" Jeff looked at David with a guilty grin but before he could fill him in on the details, Blaine walked into the building.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Blaine greeted with a bright smile, a coffee tray and a bag of muffins in his hands.

"Blaine!" Jeff exclaimed, standing up quickly. "What's up? How's it going?"

Blaine handed David his coffee. "There's a blueberry muffin in there for you," he said gesturing to the bag.

"Mm," David moaned into his coffee, taking the bag from Blaine to grab his muffin. "This is exactly what I needed, thanks."

"Sure," Blaine said with a nod, handing Jeff his coffee before walking off, completely ignoring Jeff's questions.

"Dude!" Jeff called out, hurrying down the hall after him. David followed, entirely too intrigued by what was going on.

Blaine walked into Nick's office. "Here ya go, Nicholas," he said as he set Nick's coffee on the desk. "David's got the muffins. You may want to grab one before he eats them all," he smirked and walked out of the office.

"Blaine, wait!" Jeff shouted as he continued to follow.

Nick raised an amused brow as he grabbed his coffee, standing up from his desk and walking to the doorway just as David walked past. "What's going on?" he asked, grabbing the bag from David to get a muffin.

"Beats me," David said as they walked toward Blaine's studio. "You know more than I do."

Nick smirked. "Jeff convinced Blaine into a hook-up last night," he said, laughing at the shocked look on David's face.

"What? Why does no one tell me these things?" David griped, smacking Nick's arm.

Nick scoffed as they turned a corner. "Oh I don't know, maybe because you always tell Wes."

"Yeah because he always knows when I'm hiding something," David defended. "You know he scares me, Nicky," he pouted.

Nick laughed, nodding. "He scares everyone."

David and Nick walked into Blaine's studio just in time to hear the end of Jeff's rant.

"-and since he's ignoring my calls it is your duty to tell me what happened!"

Blaine looked over at David and Nick, both of whom were watching him with amused, expectant expressions. "Where's Wes?" he asked David though he already knew the answer.

"Still in L.A. until tonight, so talk," Jeff answered instead, crossing his arms.

Blaine conceded with a sigh, walking past his friends to close the door of his studio. He walked back to his desk and grabbed his coffee. "Alright, what do you want to know?" he asked, leaning on his desk.

"Did you and Kurt have sex?" Jeff asked immediately.

"Whoa, Kurt Hummel?" David cut in before Blaine could answer. "Cedes' like, BFF?"

"The very one," Blaine said with a nod.

"He's a cool dude. I approve," David smiled, reaching over to high-five Blaine.

Blaine rolled his eyes but high-fived David anyway. "How do you know him?"

David smirked proudly. "He may or may not have caught me and Cedes in a less than professional position." Nick snorted a laugh while Jeff grew more impatient. "Or rather, in a very professional position. I guess it depends on your point of view."

"If Wes finds out that you two are still hooking up he's going to be so pissed," Blaine warned with a laugh.

"And if I don't find out what happened between you and Kurt then I'm going to jump off this building!" Jeff shouted in irritation.

"Don't you think that's a tad dramatic, Jeffry?" Blaine teased, only annoying the blond more.

"Come _on_, Blaine!" Jeff exclaimed. "I'm dying here!"

"I love it when Jeff gets all dramatic," Nick unsuccessfully whispered, sending David into a fit of laughter.

Blaine shook his head at his friends. Sometimes he wondered if they would ever truly grow up. But most days he loved their crazy. "Do you _really _want to know if we slept together?" he asked teasingly.

"_Blaine_," Jeff whined.

"Alright, alright," Blaine laughed, raising his arms up in defeat. He took a sip of his coffee and set the cup down behind him, sighing deeply before answering. "Yes Jeff, Kurt and I had sex," he said with a satisfied grin.

"Yes!" Jeff threw his arms in the air in victory. "That's 50 bucks, Nicky. Pay up!"

Blaine's jaw went slack, his eyes wide. "You bet on us?" Jeff grinned while Nick shrugged apologetically as he handed Jeff a 50 dollar bill. "Unbelievable," Blaine said shaking his head.

"You know I can't resist a good bet," Jeff said as he slipped the money into his wallet. "I was totally expecting to lose too so thanks man." Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. "So, how was it? And I don't mean just the sex. How was the whole night?"

Blaine ran his fingers through his curls, shrugging a little. "Honestly? We had a lot of fun," he said, smiling softly at the memory.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked smiling.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "Thank you for setting that up. It was exactly what I needed." Jeff continued to smile, as if he was in on a secret, while David and Nick watched Blaine a little warily. "What?" he asked cautiously.

"Are you ok, man?" David asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm fine," Blaine said with a confused chuckle.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked with concern. "You're usually all over the place and you're being oddly calm right now. It's kinda freaky."

"Totally freaky," David agreed nodding.

"Why do you two have to burst his happy bubble?" Jeff asked seriously. "He's _calm_ because he and Kurt had a good time and now they're probably friends so there's no need for him to be all panicky. Right, Blaine?"

Blaine quirked a brow, nodding slowly. "Right."

"See?" Jeff said, gesturing to Blaine. "He's fine. Now let's go so he can get to making magic." Jeff pushed Nick and David out the door despite their protests. "See ya later, bro," he said to Blaine before quickly closing the door behind him. Blaine shook his head as he walked over to the sound board. His friends were too much sometimes.

* * *

"Dude, what the hell was that?" David asked as Jeff grabbed his and Nick's arm, pulling them away from the studio.

"What was what?" Jeff asked feigning ignorance.

David pulled his arm out of Jeff's grip, raising a brow as he turned to look at him. "Don't give me that. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Jeff huffed, rolling his eyes. "Come on," he said, walking over to Nick's office which was closest. Jeff closed the door behind them, turning to his friends with his arms crossed. "Ok, what I'm about to tell you cannot get back to Wes and it certainly cannot get back to Blaine."

Nick closed his eyes and shook his head. "Oh, no," he muttered. "This can't be good."

"What did you do, Jeff?" David asked, dreading the answer.

"Technically, last night was meant to be more than just a one-night stand," Jeff said with a sheepish grin.

"Jeff!" David and Nick said simultaneously.

"Just hear me out before you jump down my throat," Jeff pleaded. Nick and David glanced at each other before nodding at Jeff to continue. "Ok, now I've been thinking about this for a long time-"

"Two days isn't a long time," Nick cut in but Jeff ignored him.

"And I know that Blaine tends to get a little intense sometimes-"

David scoffed. "Right, only a little."

"But Blaine and Kurt are totally perfect for each other!" Jeff continued. "Blaine needs someone who keeps him grounded and Kurt needs someone to show him love and passion!"

"And what's going to happen when Blaine gets too intense about Kurt and scares him away?" David asked, not waiting for Jeff to answer. "Oh that's right, he's going to break Blaine's heart and then Blaine will be a depressed mess all over again."

"Kurt's not going to do that," Jeff insisted with a hint of anger.

"How do you know, Jeff?" Nick asked seriously. He liked Kurt well enough but Blaine is their brother, and the last thing Blaine needed was another heartbreak.

"Because you don't know Kurt like I do!" Jeff all but shouted. "Kurt's strong and genuine, and he's had some really shitty luck when it comes to men. He needs someone to take care of him, someone to love him unconditionally and Blaine is that guy!"

"What about what Blaine needs?" David asked, shocked that Jeff would even consider putting Blaine through what he was sure would end up being yet another disastrous relationship. "Have you thought about that?"

"Of course I have," Jeff said in exasperation. "Blaine needs someone who's strong enough to handle his emotions, someone who's genuine enough not to take advantage of him. He needs someone who's going to be there, someone who's going to listen."

"And you think Kurt is that guy?" Nick asked in all seriousness.

"Yes I do," Jeff said resolutely. "Just…trust me on this one guys. I know you're worried about Blaine but trust me, Kurt may actually be the one."

Nick and David looked at each other, reluctant to accept Jeff's plan. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" Nick asked.

"I'm positive," Jeff assured him. "Ok, do you remember what I said the day we met Sara?"

David smiled a little. "You said that Wes was going to marry her. That you knew in your gut they were meant to be."

"Exactly and they've been happily married for four years now," Jeff exclaimed, David and Nick finally seeing how serious he was. "I'm telling you right now, Kurt and Blaine are made for each other. I can feel it in my gut. Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't figure it out sooner."

Nick sighed heavily, glancing at David as they both conceded. "Alright, Jeff. What do you want us to do?"

Jeff grinned widely. "Nothing. We're staying completely out of it." Nick and David raised disbelieving brows. "I'm serious. We're going to let nature take its course with this one."

"Really?" David asked, clearly unconvinced. "Jeff Sterling, the King of Meddling, is going to stay out of it?"

"Totally," Jeff said with a half shrug. "I mean, ok yeah, maybe I'll push a little here and there to make sure they're going down the right path but no big plans, no more set ups. I've got a really good feeling that they're going to gravitate towards each other on their own and we're just going to sit back and watch."

Nick and David didn't believe him. They knew Jeff would inevitably come up with some elaborate scheme to get Blaine and Kurt together. But Jeff had no schemes and no intention of coming up with any. He was certain Blaine and Kurt would end up together. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

Blaine walked through the New York Post building that evening, casually looking around as he made his way to Cooper's office. It wasn't like he was looking for Kurt or anything, but he briefly wondered where the beautiful man's office was. Blaine had been in to see Cooper countless of times and not once had he ever seen Kurt. Not that it mattered. Blaine was merely being curious. He wasn't hoping to catch a glimpse of the man who took his breath away the night before. He didn't want to talk to Kurt just to make him smile. And he certainly hadn't thought of Kurt all day as he worked on his songs. Just because Blaine was intrigued by his new friend didn't make any of that true. Or at least that's what he told himself.

Blaine knocked on Cooper's door, smiling when his older brother glanced up at him. "I know I said I'd be done by 7 but I need like-"

"5 more minutes?" Blaine supplied with a knowing grin. Cooper nodded, his eyes focused on the computer screen as he typed away. "It's cool. I'm a little early anyway."

"Uh huh," Cooper muttered, only half paying attention to his little brother.

Blaine glanced behind himself for a moment before turning his attention back on Cooper. "Hey, where's Kurt Hummel's office?" he asked casually.

"What do you need with Hummel?" Cooper asked, raising a brow but still focused on the computer screen.

Blaine shrugged a bit. "Nothing. I just thought I'd say hey. He's best friends with Mercedes, ya know," he said as if to justify his reasoning for saying hello.

"Down the hall, second door to the left," Cooper said, pointing in the direction before going back to typing.

"Thanks," Blaine said, holding back the excited grin that threatened to show, and went in search of Kurt.

* * *

Kurt typed away at his computer furiously, finally finishing the article he'd been working on all day. An article that should've been completed hours ago. But his day had gone torturously slow and all because he couldn't stop thinking about his night with Blaine. Kurt hadn't expected to have such an incredible night. He hadn't expected to laugh as much as he did or to have so much in common with a complete stranger. He certainly hadn't expected for said stranger to be drop dead gorgeous or to be a beast in bed. Just thinking of their night together made Kurt's skin prickle with desire. No one had ever taken the time to be sweet with Kurt the way Blaine had. No one had ever been so passionate with him, so intense. Blaine made him feel like he was spinning and Kurt was still trying to find his footing.

Kurt shook the thoughts from his head, refusing to allow himself to be distracted once again by the beautiful man he had the pleasure of finally meeting, and focused on his article. A gentle knock on his door disrupted him anyway.

"Jacobson, I swear if I have to show you how to use the damn photocopier one more time I'm going to take its power cord and strangle you with it," Kurt said in aggravation as he continued to type.

Blaine smirked at the threat, wondering if Kurt picked up the trait from his brother. Cooper wasn't a violent man by any means, but he tended to get a little colorful when he was in work mode. "Do you treat all your coworkers with such hostility or is Jacobson a special case?" he teased, leaning against the doorway.

Kurt's head shot up, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks at the sight of Blaine, his breath leaving him. "Blaine, hi," he said, his voice an octave higher. Kurt cleared his throat, turning his full attention on Blaine. "What are you doing here?"

"Coop and I are going to dinner," Blaine said as he stepped inside Kurt's office. "He's finishing up some work so I thought I'd come bother you for a minute," he joked.

"By all means, bother away," Kurt said with a wide grin, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

Blaine matched Kurt's smile, taking a seat in the chair, all the while never taking his eyes away from Kurt's. "So, Jacobson, special case or…"

"He's our newest intern," Kurt explained with an eye roll. "And I swear Blaine, this kid is dumber than a bag of rocks." Blaine laughed and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle a little. "I'm serious! I've had to show him how to use the photocopier _at least_ 10 times already. I'm about ready to pull my hair out!"

"Hair pulling not your thing?" Blaine asked suggestively, his eyes blazing.

"Uh, well, I mean," Kurt stuttered, willing his heart to slow down. Kurt didn't get nervous around men. He didn't blush or falter over his words. But Blaine had been making Kurt act like some high school virgin since they'd met and Kurt was desperately trying to get ahold of himself. Seriously, who was this man?

Blaine grinned at Kurt's inability to answer. Kurt seemed so well put together and the fact that he was able to make the man flustered was entirely too satisfying. Blaine leaned over slightly, a sexy smirk in place. "Maybe Jacobson is just so entranced by your beauty that he's having a hard time paying attention to anything else."

Kurt blushed deeply, breathing out a nervous laugh. Blaine really needed to stop being so sexy before Kurt did something he'd regret later, like jumping over his desk and claiming Blaine's lips. "Ok first, I'm pretty sure he's straight, and second, that's no excuse for incompetence," he said, trying his best not to be so affected by Blaine's flirting.

Blaine sat back in his seat. "I guess that's true," he said coyly. He hadn't planned on blatantly flirting with Kurt, especially at his place of work, but as Kurt's cheeks flushed, Blaine simply couldn't help himself.

Kurt shook his head. "You are just…too much," he said with a small laugh, taking a deep breath, his eyes locked in the intensity of Blaine's.

Blaine half shrugged, suddenly worried that he was coming on too strong. "I can back off if you want," he said softly, hating how nervous he was for the answer.

Kurt's brows shot up in surprise. "I…no," he said, shaking his head fervently. "You don't…I never said it was a bad thing. You're just…a lot to handle, that's all."

Blaine tilted his head, raising a brow. "So you _don't_ want me to back off?" he asked, his tone indicating that he meant it in more ways than one, unbeknownst to him.

Kurt caught it though and it made his heart race faster than it already was. "No, I don't," he said quietly with a shy smile.

Blaine nodded slowly, his own shy smile gracing his features. "Noted," he said, an underlying question in his tone.

Kurt bit his lower lip, a million questions running through his mind. Before he could ask any though, Cooper was knocking at his office door.

"My baby brother's not bothering you too much is he, Kurt?" Cooper asked with a smirk, leaning on the doorway. Blaine gasped dramatically, placing his hand over his heart, feigning offence.

Kurt bit back a blush. Blaine was entirely too cute for his own good. "Not any more than Jacobson," he said, laughing lightly as Blaine's jaw dropped.

"You're comparing me to the intern you want to strangle? That hurts, Hummel. Truly, I'm wounded," Blaine said so sadly that Kurt actually almost believed him.

Cooper shook his head at his brother's antics, sliding his hands into his pocket as he stepped further into Kurt's office. "I swear that kid is just trying to piss you off. No one needs to be shown how to photocopy that many times."

"Right!" Kurt exclaimed. "I promise you Cooper, come Monday I may actually kill him," he warned playfully.

"Don't worry about Monday. He'll be shadowing Eric all next week," Cooper said, chuckling at the relieved look on Kurt's face. He turned his attention to Blaine who had his arms crossed, pouting like a small child. Cooper raised an amused brow. "Ready to go, Blaine?"

Blaine sighed loudly. "I suppose. I wouldn't want to bother Kurt to the point of violence," he said with a soft tease.

"I was only kidding, Blaine," Kurt said with a chuckle. "You don't bother me nearly as much as Jacobson."

Blaine waved his hand dismissively as he stood up. "No, no. It's fine. I understand."

"Blaine," Kurt said whining slightly, giving Blaine an adorable pout that made Blaine swoon.

Cooper glanced between his brother and one of his best employees with confusion. Exactly how well did they know each other?

Blaine crossed his arms, a coy smile on his lips. "Fine. I'll forgive you but only if you say that Marlon Brando is hotter than Richard Gere."

Kurt put his hand up, turning away from Blaine. "We are so not going there again, Anderson."

"Fine then you aren't forgiven," Blaine smirked before turning around and walking out of the office.

"Fine," Kurt called out with his own smirk, turning his attention back to his computer. "Enjoy your dinner, Cooper."

Cooper nodded slowly. "Thanks. Don't work too hard. I'll see you Monday," he said as he made his way out.

"See ya Monday," Kurt said and went back to finishing his article.

Cooper hurried over to Blaine who was already waiting for him by the elevator. "Exactly where do you know Kurt from again," he asked with a curious brow.

Blaine walked into the elevator, waiting for Cooper to follow before pressing the first floor button. "I told you, he's Mercedes' best friend."

"Uh, huh and when did you two meet?" Cooper questioned.

"Pretty recently actually," Blaine answered casually. "Him and Jeff are really good friends too."

Cooper narrowed his eyes. Something was off with his baby brother. "Why are you acting so weird?"

The elevator door opened up and the brothers stepped out. "I'm not acting weird," Blaine denied.

"Yes you are," Cooper insisted. "What aren't you telling me? Do you have a crush on Hummel? Is that it?"

"I'm not telling you anything because there's nothing to tell," Blaine said with an eye roll as they exited the building. "And no I don't have a crush on Kurt. We're just friends."

"Uh, huh."

"Coop, am I ever this chilled when I like someone?" Blaine asked seriously. Cooper shook his head, still trying to piece together what was going on. "Exactly. Now quit worrying and let's get dinner. I'm starving."

Cooper watched Blaine as he hailed them a cab. Blaine was right, he was never this chilled when he was crushing on someone. But he was never usually so calm and casual either. Something was definitely up with his brother.

* * *

Kurt walked down the sidewalk, beyond exhausted and ready for bed. Between his night with Blaine, the hectic day at work, and Blaine's surprise visit, Kurt's head was all over the place and all he wanted to do was soak in a warm bath with a glass of wine. His plans came to an immediate halt when he saw Jeff standing in front of his apartment building. _Damn it_, he thought as he drew closer. _This is what I get for ignoring him all day._

Jeff turned his head, scowling when he saw Kurt. "I cannot believe you've ignored my phone calls all day," he griped, crossing his arms angrily.

Kurt sighed. "Good evening, Jeff. It's lovely to see you," he said as he walked past Jeff and into the building. Jeff followed.

"Is it? Is it lovely to see me because your actions today indicate otherwise," Jeff quipped as they entered the elevator. Kurt rolled his eyes as he pushed the fourth floor button, smirking at Jeff who continued his rant. "What if I was in trouble, Kurt? What if something happened and I needed you? What if I was dead?!"

"If you had been dead then you wouldn't have been able to call me," Kurt retorted, laughing at the disgruntled look on Jeff's face.

"But what if it had been a life or death situation?!" Jeff all but shouted as the elevator doors opened.

Kurt sighed as he and Jeff walked to his apartment. Jeff had to be one of the most dramatic people Kurt had ever met and that was saying something considering Rachel Berry is his sister-in-law. He pulled his keys out of his pocket as they approached his door, officially kissing his plans of relaxation goodbye.

"I'm serious, Kurt," Jeff huffed as he closed the door behind him. "There could've been a real emergency and you wouldn't have known because you were too stubborn to answer your damn phone!" Jeff followed Kurt into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Kurt pulled out two beers from his fridge, handed Jeff one, and loosened his tie as he sat across his annoyingly persistent friend. "You're right, Jeff. I shouldn't have ignored you all day." Jeff's face broke out into a satisfied grin. "But I knew that you were calling to ask about my night with Blaine and I gotta be honest here Jeffry, I'm still trying to come back from whatever home planet Blaine skyrocketed me to cause there is _no way_ that he is human," Kurt laughed, his cheeks flushing at the mere thought of Blaine.

"That good, huh?" Jeff asked, using all of his will power to contain his excitement.

"Better," Kurt said with a moan. Jeff sat back in his seat, grinning proudly as he took a swig of his beer. "Seriously, Jeff, where did you find this guy? He's polite, he's sweet, he's charming as hell, he's talented, and he's drop dead gorgeous! They don't make men like him anymore," Kurt said, shaking his head as he took a drink.

"No, they don't," Jeff agreed. "And since we're on the topic of how amazing Blaine is, you should know that he's also an incredible singer. He was the lead vocalist on that Warbler album we produced when we first started, ya know," he said with a nod.

"Please tell me you're joking," Kurt deadpanned. He'd always wondered who the lead singer of that album was, forever swooning to the smooth vocals. Finding out that Blaine was that singer made Kurt's head spin all over again.

Jeff grinned mischievously and shook his head. "Nope. He was the lead vocalist when we were Warblers at Dalton too. In fact," Jeff pulled his phone out, quickly browsing through the videos before choosing the perfect one. "Here," he said, handing Kurt his phone.

Kurt took the phone, both eager and nervous to see the video. His breath left him the moment he pressed play. Blaine was clean shaven with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still wet from the shower. He was singing _Teenage Dream_ to his reflection in the bathroom mirror, completely unaware that he was being recorded. Kurt was blown away. Putting a face to the voice that so often put Kurt to sleep on those particularly lonely nights was one thing. But putting Blaine's face to it, realizing that for years it was Blaine's voice that soothed his soul, sent Kurt into total shock.

The video ended with Blaine yelling at Jeff to turn off the camera, and Kurt slowly set Jeff's phone down. "I…I have no words," he said in awe.

Jeff smiled excitedly, unable to contain his enthusiasm any longer. "Dude, Blaine's amazing! He's seriously one of the most incredible men on the planet! Hell, the whole universe!"

Kurt nodded slowly, taking a huge gulp of beer. "I…yeah…totally," he chuckled nervously. "I'm going to change clothes," he said, quickly standing up.

"Oh! Can we watch the new _Being Human_ before I head out?" Jeff asked as Kurt walked past him. "I'm dying to see if Aidan died!"

"He has the virus, Jeff. Of course he dies," Kurt said as he walked into his room, begging his heart to slow down before it gave itself a heart attack.

"NO!" Jeff shouted out after him. "I refuse to believe that Aidan dies! They'll figure something out, they have to! Hell, they even brought Sally back from Purgatory. Aidan. Cannot. Die!"

Jeff walked over to Kurt's living room, grabbing the remote before plopping down on the couch. He turned the TV on, scrolled through Kurt's TiVo, and selected _Being Human_, pausing it as he waited for Kurt. A few minutes later, Kurt came into the living room, his beer in hand, and grabbed the remote from Jeff.

"Yes well, I guess we'll just have to see," Kurt said as he pressed play, settling himself on the couch for the next hour.

* * *

A/N: See ya next weekend. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Everyone Knows It But Them

A/N: Hello lovely readers. Thank you once again for being so amazing.

Quick note about this rewrite: the original was planned out to be 20 chapters but as I rewrite this, I don't see it being nearly as long. I'm thinking this story will only be about 10-15 chapters and that's it. I've taken out a lot of the supporting character s/l and will be focusing more on the developing Klaine relationship. I hope everyone's ok with that. Enjoy the chapter.

As always, thank you MuseInMe3 for betaing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

The following week for Kurt had been torture for one reason and one reason alone. He could not stop thinking about Blaine. No matter what he did or how hard he tried to distract himself, his mind continued to wander over to the beautiful man. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to have a crush on his one night stand. But that didn't stop his heart from hammering every time he received a text from Blaine. It didn't stop his hand from traveling down south every morning after a night of deliciously sexy dreams. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd crushed on someone so quickly and it was starting to freak him out. He invited Rachel, Mercedes, and Quinn over for dinner and girl talk on Friday. He didn't particularly want to delve into the details surrounding Blaine, especially with Mercedes since she was his artist. But if he didn't talk to someone soon he was sure he'd lose his mind.

"What's been going on with you lately?" Rachel asked as they sat around the table eating pizza. "You've been acting really strange this week." Kurt shifted in his seat, avoiding eye contact with his friends. "Kurt?"

Kurt swallowed his bite of food, a nervous smile on his lips. "If I tell you guys something, you have to promise not to freak out," He said, heat already flushing to his cheeks. The girls nodded, their curiosity peaked. "I um…I might have…met someone."

"YOU WHAT?!" Mercedes shouted.

"Oh my God!" Rachel squeaked.

"Who? When? Where?" Quinn asked. Kurt looked at his girlfriends, a shy smile accompanied with a slight blush gracing his face. "Holy crap, you're blushing!"

Rachel bounced in her seat excitedly while Mercedes sat with her mouth agape. "Kurt! You never blush! Who is this guy?"

"And why are we just now finding out about him?" Mercedes questioned, crossing her arms.

Kurt sipped on his drink, trying to be nonchalant. "Um, well, I only just met him last weekend," he started to explain.

"Where?" the girls asked simultaneously.

Kurt took a deep breath. The girls were going to flip when they found out. "I uh…I may have let Jeff convince me into a one night stand," he said in a rush.

"You didn't!" Rachel gasped, her eyes wide.

"Oh Lord," Mercedes said, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

Quinn smiled fondly. "Figures it'd be Jeff's doing," She said with a laugh.

"Boo, please tell me you don't have a crush on whatever fool you let Jeff set you up with," Mercedes practically pleaded. Kurt pursed his lips but said nothing.

"Oh no, Kurt honey, this is bad," Rachel shook her head. "I know you're lonely but you cannot have feelings for a random hook-up."

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes as he sat back in his seat. "It actually wasn't as random as you'd think, Rach."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked suspiciously with a raised brow. "Who was it?" Kurt bit his lower lip to hold back a grin, looking down at his plate of food. "Kurt?"

Kurt looked up, his eyes landing on Mercedes. "It was Blaine Anderson."

Mercedes' eyes widened, her jaw going slack. "My producer? You slept with my producer?!" she screeched.

"Oh I approve," Quinn nodded with a wicked grin. "He's hot." Kurt matched her smile, the blush on his cheeks deepening.

"I cannot believe you hooked up with my producer and didn't tell me," Mercedes said shaking her head. "I can't even look at you right now."

"Cedes, come on," Kurt said with a laugh.

"Nope," Mercedes said, giving Kurt the hand. "Not talking to you." Kurt shook his head and sighed. Maybe telling the girls was a bad idea.

"You're being awfully quiet over there, Rach," Quinn said with a smirk.

Rachel huffed, her arms crossed. "Yes well, I'm not so sure if I want to talk to Kurt right now. Here I thought that we shared everything with each other and he's been hiding this for an entire week. I'm very disappointed."

"Right. This coming from the girl who waited an entire month to tell me that she was talking to Finn again and then told him not to tell me about," Kurt retorted with a raised brow.

"That was years ago, Kurt! You can't seriously still be upset about that," Rachel argued.

"A _month_, Rachel," Kurt exclaimed. "You waited a whole month!"

"Let's not forget how she, oh so conveniently forgot to tell us that Finn was moving in with her too," Quinn reminded them. "Imagine our surprise when we stop by for coffee and find Finn hanging out on your couch in his boxers."

"Yeah, that was an image I did not need to see," Mercedes said with a shudder. "But seriously, Kurt. Why didn't you tell us? Was it bad? Was it awkward? Did something happen that you're ashamed about?"

"Of course it did," Rachel said in exasperation. "I bet he didn't tell us because he regrets doing it. Don't you?" she asked Kurt.

Kurt half shrugged, a mischievous grin in place. "Well…I wouldn't go that far."

Rachel raised a surprised brow. "You're saying you don't regret it? You, Mr. Moral, doesn't regret having sex with someone you'd never met before?"

"Damn. The sex must've been good," Quinn giggled.

"You know, that wouldn't surprise me," Mercedes conceded. "Blaine's really passionate about his work and David told me that he's like that about everything. Now that I think about it, the sex was probably outstanding."

"Would you two stop encouraging him," Rachel chastised.

"Oh come on, Rachel," Quinn said rolling her eyes. "It's been months since Henry left and Kurt's been working his ass off way too much lately. Let him have some fun for once in his life."

"She's right," Mercedes nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed that you didn't tell me as soon as it happened considering he's my damn producer but I gotta hand it to you Kurt, that man is pretty fine." Kurt shook his head, an amused smile on his lips. Telling the girls was definitely a bad idea.

"Will you at least tell us how it all went down?" Rachel asked expectantly. "I'm all for you getting out but this isn't like you, Kurt," she said with concern.

"You have no idea," Kurt muttered, thinking back on how odd he'd been acting and feeling the past week.

"So, tell us," Quinn pushed. "I want details, Hummel."

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok, well, it all started last Friday morning when Jeff and I were having coffee."

Kurt filled them in on how and why he let Jeff convince him in the first place. He told them how he met Blaine at a hotel where they ended up talking for hours. And he gave them minimal details about their night of passion, leaving out the fact that he'd bottomed for the first time but admitting that it was the best sex he'd ever had. By the time he was done, his face was beet red and all three girls were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Can you stop looking at me like that?!" Kurt said with a nervous laugh.

"I just…I don't know what to say," Rachel said, completely dumbfounded. Kurt wasn't one to get nervous or blush or stammer over his words and the fact that he did blew her away.

Quinn and Mercedes nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm with Rachel here. I'm at a loss for words," Mercedes said.

"Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal," Kurt said as he took a bite of pizza.

The girls glanced at each other, clearly unconvinced. "Kurt, this is a huge deal," Quinn said, reaching over to hold his hand. "Not only did you agree to a one night stand but you're blushing like some virgin and talking about Blaine like he's the most amazing man in the world."

"Yeah and you're stuttering and getting all nervous," Mercedes pointed out with a sly grin. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were in love with him," she teased.

Kurt blanched, his eyes wide. "What? No!" Kurt exclaimed, pulling his hand away from Quinn. "I'm not…don't be ridiculous. Ok yeah, I'll admit that I'm totally crushing on him but I'm not in love with him. That's absurd."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked seriously. "We know you Kurt and this isn't like you."

"Of course I'm sure," Kurt tried to assure them but they didn't believe him. "You know I don't fall in love. Especially with someone I just met."

"You never sleep with someone you just met either yet here we are," Quinn said in a singsong voice. "I think you should go for it. It'll be good for you."

"I agree," Mercedes said, her and Rachel both nodding.

"Right. This coming from the girl who's too scared to let Jeff in," Kurt said looking at Quinn. "And the girl who keeps screwing around with David because she's afraid of commitment," he said to Mercedes. "You two are the last people to tell me that I should go for it when neither of you do."

"He does have a point there," Rachel said, shrugging off the glares Quinn and Mercedes were sending her.

"Alright fine, we're all screwed up when it comes to men," Quinn conceded. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't take a chance, Kurt."

"Mhm," Mercedes nodded. "In fact, I think it's time all three of us took a chance. Jeff's not going to wait forever Quinn and David's been getting real frustrated with me. If we're not careful, we're going to lose them and then we'll never know what could've been." Quinn looked down at her plate, not wanting the others to see exactly how scared she was of losing Jeff when he wasn't even hers yet.

"Why don't you go out tomorrow?" Rachel suggested. "Call the guys up and have them meet you somewhere and just go have fun. You two can finally have that talk with Jeff and David," she said to Quinn and Mercedes before turning her attention to Kurt. "And you obviously like Blaine so man up and ask him out."

"A night out with the guys does sound like fun," Quinn said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, thinking of all the ways she could tease Jeff.

Mercedes nodded with a smile. "It does. And I really should just agree to be David's girlfriend already. He keeps coming back and I keep letting him for a reason. It's time I take that jump," she said with a sigh. "What about you, Kurt? You ready to try one more time? We know Henry took a lot out of you but Blaine's an amazing guy. And who knows, maybe he's the one."

Kurt looked at her doubtfully. Just because he was crushing hard didn't mean he was in love with Blaine. That was absolutely crazy. Then again, Blaine made him feel things he had never felt before and while he refused to believe that he was in love, the thought of dancing the night away with Blaine was entirely too enticing to pass up.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but yeah ok, let's invite the guys to go out. It'll be fun," Kurt said, laughing at the excited squeals. He really hoped he wasn't going to regret this.

* * *

Blaine's week had gone over just as oddly as Kurt's. He was quiet, reserved even, as the week progressed. He wasn't trying to be. He wasn't trying to bury himself with work and he wasn't trying to avoid his friends. He just didn't have much to say. Ever since he'd met Kurt, a new sort of calm washed over him that he couldn't shake. Usually when he was crushing on someone, he'd be all over the place. He'd tell anyone and everyone how great the guy was and how much he liked him. He would talk nonstop about him, often getting distracted from work in order to gush to whoever was near. But with Kurt, it was completely different. Blaine was focused at work and he didn't gush or get overly excited whenever Kurt's name was brought up. It was so confusing.

He knew he was crushing on Kurt. He couldn't even begin to deny it. But he didn't understand why he was so at ease. He didn't understand how at night his every thought was consumed by Kurt yet during the day, Kurt stayed in the back of mind, as if waiting for a private moment to make his presence known. Blaine had fallen countless times before and not once had any of the men affected him like this. Why now? What was so different about Kurt that had Blaine feeling so calm and collected? Blaine had no idea what was going on with himself and it was starting to scare him.

Blaine decided to head to bed early Friday evening despite Cooper's attempts to get him to watch a movie. He changed out of his clothes and slipped into bed clad in nothing but boxer briefs. As the silence of the room surrounded him, his mind wandered over to Kurt. Just thinking of him made Blaine's heart race. But not the way it did with any of his other crushes. Blaine was used to feeling so excited that he couldn't contain his happiness. He was used to dancing around the house, jumping on furniture, and singing at the top of lungs to profess his love. He was used to acting like an excitable puppy with a brand new toy.

He wasn't, however, used to singing softly to himself as he cleaned or worked, all the while Kurt sitting in the back of his mind. He wasn't used to feeling so serene. It was like Kurt calmed the storm in his soul and Blaine had no idea how he was supposed to react. Did he not like Kurt as much as he thought or did he like him so much that it somehow fried his brain waves? Did his last break-up with Sebastian ruin the way he dealt with his emotions or was he unknowingly still in love with Sebastian and that was why he was acting so weird towards Kurt? Blaine shook his head fervently. He was not still in love with Sebastian. That he knew for certain. What he couldn't figure out was why he was acting and feeling so weird.

Blaine's phone broke the silence in his room, a Lady Gaga song singing out. He smiled to himself as he reached over to his nightstand to answer Kurt's call. In one of their discussions Kurt mentioned being a huge Gaga fan so of course, Blaine had to set his ringtone as such.

"I'm not sure if I want to talk to you right now," Blaine teased when he answered the phone.

Kurt chuckled on the other line. "Why? What did I do this time?"

"I'm still upset with you for saying that Ke$ha didn't deserve that award," Blaine said, tucking his arm behind his head.

"She didn't!" Kurt immediately replied. "It should've gone to Alicia Keys and you know it!"

Blaine shook his head. "I know no such thing. Ke$ha is a genius whether you want to admit it or not."

Kurt sighed, loud and dramatic. "We are not having this discussion again, Blaine."

Blaine chuckled softly. "Fine by me. What's up?"

"Not much," Kurt said, ignoring the nerves in the pit of his stomach. "I just had dinner with a few friends and I wanted to ask you something."

Blaine could sense Kurt's nervousness and instantly perked up. He loved that he was able to make Kurt react like that. "Oh? And what would that be?" he asked, his tone low and seductive.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe, you know, if you're not busy or anything, we could like, meet up tomorrow night," Kurt stammered and Blaine could only smile. "Mercedes and Quinn are inviting Jeff and David so it would be like-"

"A group date?" Blaine finished for him.

"Um, well…yeah…" Kurt said, his heart racing. "But not like, a real date or anything. Just ya know, a group of people having a few drinks. But if you don't want to go or you can't it's totally fine. Don't feel obligated to go just because I asked. I mean yeah, it'd be great to see you but it's not a big deal and-"

"I would love to go," Blaine said interrupting Kurt's nervous rant.

"Really?" Kurt asked, his voice going an octave higher.

"Yeah of course," Blaine said with a chuckle. "It sounds like fun and it would be great seeing you too."

Kurt smiled into his phone, pulling his legs up on the couch. "Great. You can save me from having to watch Mercedes and David make-out while Jeff hits on Quinn and she acts like it doesn't affect her."

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Definitely. Where are we going?"

"We were thinking Escapades. That way Cedes doesn't get bothered by fans," Kurt said, grinning in excitement as he mentally planned his outfit.

Blaine hesitated for a moment before answering. "Yeah, I guess that would be alright."

"Do you not like it there?" Kurt asked, sensing Blaine's discomfort.

"No, it's not that. Escapades is a great club. It's just Sebastian hangs there a lot. Or rather he used to. I don't know if he still does," Blaine said, dreading the idea of running into his ex.

"Oh," Kurt said, his enthusiasm depleting. "Well we can go somewhere else. Or I can tell Sebastian to take a hike if he shows up. Ex-boyfriends don't scare me," he said, a jealous, possessive tone slipping through.

Blaine grinned, suddenly envisioning Kurt going head to head with Sebastian. "When you put it that way, I bet you're sexy as hell when you're all worked up," he flirted. "In fact, I know you are."

Kurt blushed from his cheeks down to his neck. "You have no idea how sexy I can be, Blaine," he said cheekily.

"Oh no? Why don't you tell me," Blaine said lowly.

"I'd rather show you," Kurt replied seductively, adjusting the bulge in his pants. Blaine really needed to stop using his lower register or Kurt might lose his mind.

Blaine bit his lower lip, resisting the urge to let his hand travel down to the hard-on he was suddenly sporting. "Well then Mr. Hummel, sounds like you and I have a date tomorrow," he said

Kurt gulped, willing his arousal away. "Looks like we do."

* * *

Wes checked the time on his phone early Saturday afternoon as he waited for Cooper to show. They were meeting for coffee to discuss Blaine's behavior the past week. Wes had kept a watchful eye on Blaine all week once he found out about his hook-up with Kurt. He had been infuriated with Jeff for setting it up, but Jeff assured him that everything would be fine. He didn't believe it at first, certain that Blaine would get in too deep too fast like he always did and he was shocked to see Blaine so calm. Wes kept waiting for the storm of emotions that always occurred but not once had Blaine reacted the way Wes had expected.

He watched Blaine as he worked on a new song, focused but not drowning in it. He paid attention to Blaine's expressions whenever Jeff brought Kurt up in conversation, seeing a different sparkle behind his eyes. And when they were doing paperwork in the conference room and Blaine received a text, Blaine replied, a small but content smile on his face, and went back to work like it was no big deal. It was so unlike him and little unnerving to witness. Wes had a theory, but he needed to talk to Cooper before sharing it with the others first.

"Wesley, my man," Cooper greeted as he pulled out the chair across from Wes, coffee in hand. "How are you?"

"I'm good. What about you?" Wes asked with a smile.

"Good, good. Busy but good," Cooper said, sipping on his coffee. "I have a meeting across town so let's get to it, shall we? Blaine."

"Yes, Blaine," Wes nodded. "Is he acting strange at home?"

Cooper raised a brow. "You mean other than him being eerily calm?"

"So it's not just at work," Wes said with a relieved sigh. "I can't believe it. Jeff was actually right."

"Right about what?" Cooper questioned. "What exactly is going on here, Wes?"

"Well, Jeff decided it would be a great idea to set Blaine up on a one night stand last weekend," Wes said cautiously, unsure of how Cooper would take it.

Cooper closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm the sudden aggravation he felt. "One of these days, I'm going to strangle that man for being a meddlesome fool. When exactly did this happen and with whom?"

"His name is Kurt Hummel. Jeff said he's a friend of Mercedes," Wes told him.

Cooper stopped mid-sip, his eyes slowly widening. Cooper set his coffee cup down, a chuckle escaping his lips. "I knew it. I _knew_ he was crushing on Hummel. I cannot believe Blaine lied to me," he said shaking his head.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Wes asked, leaning in curiously.

"Know him? I'm his boss," Cooper said with a sly grin. "I've been mentoring him since he was 19. In fact, he's in line for a promotion right now."

Wes cocked his head in confusion. "I read your paper, Coop. I've never noticed a Hummel."

"His penname is Carson Phillips," Cooper informed him before taking a sip from him coffee.

"Seriously? I love his work!" Wes said wide eyed.

"Everyone loves work," Cooper said proudly. "He is my protégé after all."

"So, what's he like?" Wes wondered.

"Kurt's amazing. Truly brilliant mind," Cooper said when everything suddenly clicked. "Oh my God, this week makes so much more sense now."

"What do you mean?" Wes questioned.

Cooper glanced at the time quickly before continuing. "Kurt is one of the hardest working men I have ever met. He's focused and driven and he's always very cool and collected. He's confident and goes after what he wants. He doesn't let people intimidate him and he isn't easily caught off guard. I trust this man as if he were family. But this week, he's been unfocused, easily distracted. I even caught him blushing while texting someone a few times and let me tell you, Kurt does not blush. Kurt doesn't get nervous nor is he ever unsure of himself. And all week, he's been a jittery mess. I thought he was acting weird but it never occurred to me that it was because of my brother. Blaine got under Kurt's skin and that is not an easy task."

Wes sat back, contemplating Cooper's words. "So what do you think this means?"

Cooper half-shrugged. "Well, I'm sure you have a theory about Blaine, so why don't you tell me what you think this means."

"I don't want to get ahead of myself but, I think Blaine might be falling in love with Kurt, truly falling. I've never believed him to be in love with all those assholes who broke his heart. He was infatuated, not in love. But maybe, with the way he's been acting…"

"Blaine's actually falling in love with Kurt," Cooper said with a smile. "And you know, I've seen Kurt go through a lot of relationships and not once has he acted this way. Maybe Kurt's falling for him too." Wes hummed and nodded. Cooper glanced at the time once more and stood up from his seat. "Ok, I have to head out but keep an eye on Blaine and I'll keep an eye on Hummel. Let's see where this goes."

"Will do," Wes said, shaking Cooper's hand before he walked out.

* * *

Cooper walked straight over to Kurt's office as soon as he returned from his meeting. Without a word, he closed the door behind him and sat in the office chair. Kurt raised a curious brow and turned away from his computer.

"What's up?" Kurt asked cautiously, unsure of what was going on.

Cooper narrowed his eyes. "How did you meet Blaine?" he asked.

Kurt's cheeks instantly tinted pink but he ignored it. "Um, Jeff introduced us. Why?"

Cooper kept his face stoic, though on the inside he was as giddy as a school girl. He loved busting Kurt's chops. "No reason. Just curious. Where did you meet?"

"Um,"

"Was it a party? Dinner? Blind date? Secret hook-up?" Cooper questioned quickly, smirking at the end.

Kurt lowered his head, biting his lip nervously. He was caught and he knew it. "How'd you find out?" he asked in embarrassment.

"The better question is, why didn't you tell me," Cooper retorted, laughing at the look on Kurt's face.

Kurt scoffed. "What was I supposed to say Cooper? _Good morning, boss. How was your weekend? Mine was great. I hooked up with your brother. Would you like some coffee?_" he said sarcastically.

"Yes!" Cooper exclaimed. "It would've saved me from trying to figure out what was wrong with you this week," he said, his tone suddenly serious. "You and Blaine and grown men and what you do outside of these walls is your business, but don't let what you feel for him get in the way of your work."

"I know, I'm sorry," Kurt said quietly, hating how affected he'd been at work. "I wasn't trying to. Blaine just kind of blows me away and I'm trying to find my footing."

"And I get that, Kurt. Blaine's an amazing man, you'd be lucky to have him," Cooper said gently. "Just like he'd be lucky to have you. But, I have to choose my new Associate Editor by the end of the month and Richardson is looking for any excuse to get you out of the running. I want you by my side, Kurt, and that can only happen if you are on your A game."

"Yes, of course," Kurt nodded. "No more distractions, I promise."

"Good," Cooper said with nod as he stood up. "Now, I understand that you and Blaine are going out dancing tonight. Do me a favor and try not to have him home too early tomorrow," he teased, laughing at the embarrassment on Kurt's face.

"I hate you so much right now," Kurt muttered into his hands.

Cooper opened the door still laughing. "I know," he said with a wink and walked out.

* * *

A/N: See ya next Sunday. :)


	5. Can't Get Enough

A/N: Hello lovely readers. I decided to update a few days early because this chapter is just too much not to.

Here's a bit of a warning for ya: Apparently Kurt turns into a sexy wildcat when he's drunk. Jeff knows this and really, what kind of friend would he be if he didn't take advantage of it? This chapter took a mind of its own. I hadn't planned most of what happens and it kind of spiraled out of control. You can blame Jeff. And Klaine. They wrote this chapter. Not me.

With that said, enjoy.

OH! And thank you for being such amazing readers. Shoutout to MuseInMe3 for being my beta.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zero. Zilch. Nada. Especially this chapter.

* * *

Kurt scrolled through yet another article that mentioned Sebastian and his accomplishments in the law field Saturday night as he waited for the girls to pick him up. He had asked Jeff for Sebastian's last name thirty minutes prior in order to look the man up and was currently sitting on the couch with his laptop finding out as much as he could. It wasn't that he was jealous of the stupid meerkat looking lawyer. He simply wanted to be well informed before they went out, just in case he and Blaine ran into him. He wanted to be prepared. He was journalist after all. Being prepared was part of who he was.

Blaine had told him enough about Sebastian to understand just how poisonous their relationship had been. As Kurt read through the articles, learning how cut throat Sebastian was in the court room, he knew that Sebastian would be a formidable opponent. Kurt smirked wickedly at the thought. Diva-Bitch-Kurt rarely made an appearance anymore but Kurt would gladly let his inner diva loose on Smythe if need be. Then he would bring Blaine home and let the man fuck him into the next oblivion. Whether they would run into Sebastian or not, he didn't know. What he did know was that they were in for one hell of a night.

With a satisfied grin, Kurt clicked out of the article just as the girls knocked on his door. "Come in," he shouted out, standing up from his couch to greet them. He turned towards the door, critically eyeing Quinn's and Mercedes' outfits. "Damn girls. Are we going dancing or standing on the street corner?" he teased.

Quinn quirked a brow while Mercedes scoffed. "I don't know Kurt, you tell me," Quinn said with a devilish grin, her eyes roaming down Kurt's outfit.

"Seriously," Mercedes said, placing her hands on her hips. "Where did you hide the paint brushes because there ain't no way you put those jeans on."

Kurt blushed, biting his lower lip as he looked down at his choice of clothing. He was wearing tight black leather pants, calf high boots, a red tank top with a slit at the top showing off a sliver of pale skin, and a black fishnet top. His wrists were adorned with leather cufflinks, matching the leather choker around his neck. "Is it too much?" he asked shyly. Since he rarely went out, he always wanted to make an impression when he did, but now he worried that he was overdoing it.

"Not at all," Quinn shook her head. "You look smoking hot. Blaine's not going to be able to keep his hands off you."

Kurt preened. "Good," he smirked confidently. "Let's head out. We don't want to keep the guys waiting."

* * *

When it came to clothes, Blaine was a simple man, so even though they were going out, he dressed in a pair of tight jeans, a dark green polo, and his leather jacket. He did spend extra time on his curls however, making sure they were controlled but still loose, and he shaved the stubble he'd been sporting the last few days. He regretted his decision not to dress up though the moment Kurt and the girls came into view. Blaine's jaw dropped, his eyes widening when he saw what Kurt was wearing because _holy shit he looked sexy as hell. _

"The night hasn't even begun, Blaine," David teased from behind. "Don't start drooling already."

Blaine shook his head, turning away from Kurt for a moment to catch his breath.

"_Damn_, Hummel," Jeff called out followed by a whistle as they walked over to them. "You're looking hot tonight."

"I told you it was too much," Kurt whispered harshly into Quinn's ear.

"You look great, stop it," Quinn admonished before walking over to Jeff, a sly grin in place. "Hello there, Jeffrey," she all but purred.

Jeff bit his lip, his eyes roaming down Quinn's body. "Don't start something you can't finish, baby-doll."

"Who says I can't finish?" Quinn asked with a wink before walking past him and towards the club doors, swaying her hips. Jeff grinned and followed. He loved it when Quinn played cat and mouse.

"Hey pretty lady," David greeted Mercedes as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey boyfriend," Mercedes said, smirking at the wide eyed look on David's face.

"Whoa now," David said, putting his hands on Mercedes' shoulder to keep her from walking past him. "Do you know something I don't?" he asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Mercedes shrugged innocently, a mischievous smirk in place. "Let's just say I'm done playing games," she said with a wink before stepping around him. David gulped, willing his suddenly racing heart to slow down and followed after her.

Kurt stood in place, biting his lip nervously as Blaine continued to stare. "Are you going to say hi or are you just going to keep gaping at me?" he asked teasingly, doing his best to hide his nerves.

A seductive grin slowly crept across Blaine's face as he stepped forward. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, bringing their bodies together before his hand slid down to Kurt's ass. "I may not have any other choice but to gape," he said lowly, his eyes blazing. "You look incredible."

Kurt smiled, one hand resting on Blaine's chest while the other caressed Blaine's smooth jaw. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

Blaine leaned forward, leaving a sweet kiss on Kurt's cheek before grabbing hold of his hand. "Let's go," he said excitedly and pulled Kurt towards the club.

* * *

The club was thrumming with energy, the dance floor already crowded with different walks of life as the group was escorted to the VIP section David had reserved earlier. Different color neon lights flashed throughout the dance floor, male and female dancers worked their routines in cages, and the wait staff weaved in and out of the crowd with drinks and empty glasses. There was a special kind of energy that flowed through Escapades that other clubs lacked. It was as if the club itself was alive and it was impossible not to get swept up in its vitality.

The group was led to their lounge which was appropriately called the Beast's Lair. There were a couple black chairs, a few deep red couches, and a table in the center that was black at first glance but had a deep red hue that shone through when the light hit it at a certain angle.

"Hey Kurt, you match the furniture," Jeff teased as everyone sat down.

Kurt rolled his eyes but said nothing, once again questioning his choice of outfit. He felt out of place next to Blaine's casual but sexy look and prayed that Blaine didn't judge him too badly. _The complement outside was probably him just trying to be nice_, Kurt thought self-consciously. Blaine felt Kurt tense up next to him so he slipped his arm around Kurt's back casually.

"Don't listen to him," Blaine whispered in his ear. "You're the sexiest person in the entire club tonight."

Kurt side glanced at Blaine, a smirk playing at his lips. "You're biased," he whispered back.

Blaine shrugged nonchalantly, his eyes roaming down Kurt's form appreciatively. "Doesn't make it any less true," he said with a sexy smirk. Kurt turned away from the intensity of Blaine's eyes, grateful for the dark club so no one could see the blush on his cheeks. The night hadn't even begun and Kurt was already desperate for Blaine's lips to claim him.

"Alright!" Jeff said with a clap as the waitress brought over a tray of shots. "In order to start tonight off right, everybody's gotta take two shots."

The group excitedly grabbed a shot glass each while Kurt was reluctant. "Jeff, you know I don't do well with Tequila," he said as he grabbed one.

Jeff smirked deviously. He knew exactly why Kurt didn't drink Tequila and there was no way Jeff was letting him out of it. "Man up and take the damn shots, Hummel."

Blaine leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear. "Yeah, Kurt. Live a little," he said hotly, sending a shiver down Kurt's spine.

Kurt glanced sideways, gulping at the heated gaze Blaine was sending him. "Alright, fine. I'll take the shots," he conceded, earning a cheer from the group. He turned a flirty gaze to Blaine. "You asked it for, Anderson." Blaine gave him a quizzical look but said nothing.

Jeff raised his shot glass in the air. "To new beginnings!"

"To new beginnings!" the group repeated and downed their drink.

* * *

It didn't take long for the alcohol coursing through Kurt's veins to take effect and before he knew it, he was straddling Blaine on one of the couches, his hips rolling to the beat of the music. Blaine could only sit back and watch as Kurt danced on top of him, both mesmerized and ridiculously aroused. The others had left to dance, leaving them alone in the mostly private VIP seating. A part of Blaine knew he should stop Kurt before they got ahead of themselves, but with his own buzz setting in, he couldn't seem to care. Instead, he slid his hands up Kurt's thighs, cupping Kurt's ass and forcing him to grind down against his erection. Kurt moaned in surprise, his eyes darkening with desire.

Kurt leaned forward, his eyes locked with Blaine. He brushed his lips against Blaine's, rolling his hips expertly so there was just enough friction to tease, releasing a breathy moan into Blaine's mouth. Blaine crashed their lips together, his fingers digging into Kurt's skin. In that moment there was no music, no club, no potential viewers. There was only Kurt and Blaine and the undeniable heat between them.

Jeff and Quinn walked over to where Kurt and Blaine were sitting, both stopping dead in their tracks when they saw the position their friends were in. Quinn stared with wide eyes, unable to believe what she was seeing while Jeff grinned with pride.

"I know Kurt tends get handsy when he drinks but…" Quinn trailed off, her head cocking to the side as she watched Blaine's hand slide up Kurt's shirt.

"This is a special recipe though, Quinnie," Jeff said with amusement. "I call it two parts Tequila and a whole lotta sexy producer."

Quinn shook her head and laughed. "Go stop them before they have sex on the damn couch, Jeff. I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Jeff nodded eagerly, entirely too excited to interrupt Blaine and Kurt's moment. He waited until Quinn walked away to take his phone out of his pocket and take a picture of his friends. He slipped the phone back and walked over to them, a smug grin in place.

"Save it for the bedroom, boys," Jeff shouted out, startling both men. "Not that anyone minds the show but we're here to dance, not watch you two screw."

Blaine looked down in embarrassment, unable to believe how lost he'd been in Kurt's kiss. Kurt though turned a sultry look to Jeff as his hips continued to roll against Blaine. "You're the one that gave me Tequila, Jeffrey," he said seductively, his hips pushing against Blaine a little harder, eliciting a delicious moan from the man underneath him.

"Yes, yes I did," Jeff said proudly. "Now get your asses on the dance floor before we're kicked out for indecency."

Kurt scoffed at the comment before turning his attention to Blaine. He leaned into Blaine, his lips brushing against Blaine's ear. "Take a moment to adjust if you need to. I'll see you out there," he whispered hotly before un-straddling Blaine and walking away.

Blaine sat frozen for a moment, his brain trying to catch up with his actions. Jeff took a seat next to him, a wide grin in place. "You planned this," Blaine said as he not so subtly adjusted himself.

"Nope. Totally didn't," Jeff said, draping his arm over Blaine's shoulders. "I may have given him the Tequila but the rest is all him."

"Is he usually like this when he drinks?" Blaine asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"He gets a little frisky when he's drunk. Especially when he's around a guy he likes and let me tell you, he's seriously into you," Jeff said with a smirk that made Blaine think Jeff knew more than he was letting on. He decided not to question it though, partially because he knew Jeff wouldn't tell him anything but mostly because his body was craving Kurt's touch again. With a chuckle, Blaine shook his head, stood up, and went after Kurt.

* * *

The next few hours were spent on the dance floor, grinding against each other to the beat of the music and laughing with their friends. Kurt had another shot then a fruity drink for shits and giggles while Blaine opted for his usual Rum and Coke. Both men were drunk enough to have fun without a care in the world but not so much that they got sloppy. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so liberated. He wanted to blame the alcohol, the music thumping in the background. But he knew that wasn't the case. He knew the reason he felt so free was because of Blaine and the realization was both terrifying and exhilarating.

Blaine couldn't keep his hands, or his lips for that matter, off of Kurt. He was sure that he was already addicted to the way Kurt's tasted, the way he moved. There was something about Kurt that made his insides squirm in a way it never had before and Blaine simply couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand how none of the other men he'd been with affected him the way Kurt did. He and Sebastian had been together for years and not once had Blaine felt his heart beat so frantically. Not once had his skin felt like it was crawling. It wasn't like he was in love with Kurt, so why was he so desperate for his touch, for his kiss? Why did he feel like his world had suddenly turned on its axis? Blaine didn't just want Kurt, he needed Kurt and that scared the living hell out of him.

"I'm going to get a water bottle," Kurt said into Blaine's ear, his fingers laced through Blaine's curls, their bodies pressed together.

Blaine nodded against Kurt's cheek but didn't let go. "Get me one too?"

Kurt reluctantly pulled away, his cheeks flushed. "You got it. I'll meet you upstairs," he said with a wink and walked off.

* * *

"Two water bottles, please," Kurt said to the bartender, his elbows resting on the bar.

"Who orders water at a club?"

Kurt turned at the unfamiliar voice directed at him, a scowl instantly gracing his features when he saw who it was. "Someone who needs hydration after dancing," he answered flatly, turning away from Sebastian.

Sebastian eyed Kurt up and down, biting his lip at the sexy ass that just screamed bottom. He stepped closer to Kurt, his fingers trailing down Kurt's arm. "I bet I can show you other ways to keep hydrated, sexy."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the pick-up line. "I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself," he snipped, grateful for the bartender's return with his waters.

Sebastian chuckled. He loved a good challenge. "Don't be like that, baby. I can show you a real good time if you let me. Something tells me you'd be a screamer," he said seductively as he tried stepping into Kurt's comfort zone.

Kurt quickly side stepped him, resisting the urge to laugh in his face. "Too bad you'll never find out," he quipped. "Now if you'll excuse me, my date is waiting," he said and quickly darted through the crowd.

Sebastian watched him go, an amused smirk on his lips. No one ever said no to him and he was not about to let some twink, no matter how sexy he was, get away with it. Sebastian would steal his date and then he would watch the twink cry at being ditched. But as Sebastian watched him walk towards the VIP section, he noticed his old high school buddies greeting him. The smirk on his face fell the moment he saw that Kurt's date was Blaine. He watched as Blaine kissed his cheek and wrap his arm around the man's lithe body. Jealousy and anger suddenly coursed through him. He thought about going over with the pretense of saying hi, but a pretty blond a few seats away caught his attention. Sebastian decided to let Blaine have his fun for now. Tomorrow though, was a new day and he would be back in Blaine's arms in no time.

* * *

Kurt settled down on the couch next to Blaine, all thoughts of Sebastian forgotten the moment Blaine greeted him with a peck on the cheek. How one man could be so sweet yet so sexy at the same time was beyond him but he decided not to question it and simply enjoy it.

"You're looking real comfortable over there, Hummel," Quinn teased and Kurt knew that his girls would be all over him tomorrow for how he'd been acting with Blaine.

"I could say the same to you, Fabray," Kurt teased back, quirking a brow at how Quinn was practically sitting on Jeff's lap. Quinn looked away from Kurt's knowing gaze, a shy smile gracing her face.

"Girl, quit acting like you weren't just all over Jeff a minute ago," Mercedes called out with a laugh.

"Yeah," Kurt shouted. "And here I thought I was the one being bad tonight," he purred.

Jeff scowled playfully at Kurt and Mercedes. "Leave my girl alone. You two are far from innocent." Mercedes sent David a heated look while Kurt nuzzled closer to Blaine. "Kurt, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Kurt shouted, knowing full well that Jeff was going to try and embarrass him.

"If Blaine wanted to tie you up in bed, would you let him?" Jeff asked with a smirk. Quinn and Mercedes giggled, while David threw his head back and barked out a laugh.

"Jeff!" Blaine admonished before turning to Kurt. "You don't have to answer that," he said softly, his cheeks flushing. He'll forever regret admitting to Jeff how much bondage turned him on.

Kurt bit his lips seductively, a new wave of arousal coursing through him at the thought of Blaine tying him to his bedpost. He turned his attention to Jeff who was waiting expectantly for his answer. "I'd let Blaine do whatever the hell wanted to me," he answered with a sultry glance, his hand slowly traveling up Blaine's leg and resting on his upper thigh. Blaine closed his eyes and gulped. Kurt was going to be the death of him.

"That's my boy!" Jeff shouted, fist pumping the air.

"Quinn, Truth or Dare?" Kurt asked, his pinky finger subtly grazing Blaine's bulge.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to give Jeff a lap dance!" Kurt shouted, laughing at the look on Jeff's face.

"Gladly," Quinn said lowly before quickly straddling Jeff.

"Oh Lord Jesus," Jeff breathed out.

Mercedes shook her head. "I can't take ya'll anywhere," she said, making everyone laugh with the exception of Jeff who was trying to remember how to breath.

Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's to stop his teasing and leaned over to talk in his ear. "You really need to stop doing that," he said, nipping at Kurt's earlobe.

Kurt shivered but instead of stopping, he turned his hand so he could palm Blaine through his jeans. "I don't know what you mean," he said innocently.

Before Blaine could respond, the DJ switched over to a new song, causing the entire group to scream out.

"Cedes your song is on!" Kurt shouted as he untangled himself from Blaine.

"Let's go, let's go!" Quinn laughed, getting off of Jeff, much to his dismay, and heading to the dance floor with Kurt and Mercedes, leaving the Dalton men behind.

Jeff sighed wistfully as he watched Quinn go. "Best night of my life," he said dreamily.

David nodded. "Yo, me too. Though I think Blaine's night might be better than ours combined," he teased.

Blaine shook his head, glaring at Jeff accusingly. "This is your fault. You planned this," he said with a smirk.

Jeff raised his hands in surrender. "Technically I didn't. They're the ones who asked us out."

"This is true," David pointed out.

"Whatever," Blaine laughed as he stood up. "Let's go dance," he said as he walked to the dance floor, Jeff and David close behind.

* * *

Not long after Mercedes' song, Blaine found himself pinned against the back wall with Kurt's lips on his neck. "I didn't take you for an exhibitionist," Blaine teased as Kurt pressed against him.

Kurt chuckled against Blaine's skin before coming face to face with him. "I'd blame the alcohol but that'd be a lie."

"Are you saying it's my fault?" Blaine asked, his hand trailing down Kurt's ass.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. "I think we should get out of here," he said, his eyes heavy with desire.

Blaine chuckled, leaning forward to suck a spot just underneath Kurt's ear. "Are you sure you can handle another night with me?"

Kurt pressed harder against Blaine, not bothering to hold back the moan that escaped his lips. "I think the better question is, how can you possibly tell me no?"

Blaine suddenly flipped them around so that Kurt was pressed against the wall. Kurt let out a surprised squeak at the sudden change in dominance. "You've been teasing me all night, Hummel. I was nice the first time but if I go home with you tonight, you won't even remember your own name," he said in his lower register, knowing exactly how much it affected Kurt.

Kurt gulped, all the confidence he had throughout the night vanishing and being replaced by a vulnerability he didn't understand. "I said it earlier and I'll say it again," he said as his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck. "I'd let you do anything to me, and that includes letting you fuck me against this wall if you wanted."

Blaine crashed their lips together, unable to control himself any longer. He pressed his body against Kurt's, rolling his hips and relishing in the needy moan that escaped Kurt's lips. But it wasn't enough. He needed more.

Blaine broke the kiss, his heart hammering in his chest. "Let's go," he said gruffly, grabbing hold of Kurt's hand and darting through the club.

Neither man noticed that Sebastian had been watching them from just a few feet away.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine crashed through Kurt's apartment door, already discarding clothes. They moaned and panted as they practically ripped the other's clothes off, throwing them on the floor without a care. Kurt walked them backwards, only partially aware of which way they were going as Blaine undoubtedly left marks on his neck. Kurt's back hit a wall but he didn't care, tilting his head up to give Blaine better access.

"Fuck I want you so bad," Blaine muttered against Kurt's skin, his jeans at his ankles.

Kurt nodded in agreement, not entirely sure how his own pants were removed so quickly when it took him forever to get them on. He was grateful they were off when Blaine's fingers dug into his thighs though, prompting him to lift his legs and wrap them around Blaine's torso.

"You have no idea," Blaine panted, hips rolling against Kurt in search of friction, "how bad I wanted to rip your clothes off tonight."

Kurt let out a breathy chuckle. "I'm pretty sure you just did that."

Blaine smirked, his hand sliding down Kurt's boxer briefs. "You are the biggest damn tease I've ever met."

"Only when I drink Tequila," Kurt said, intertwining his fingers into Blaine's curls. "Now shut up and kiss me," he said before crashing their lips together.

They stayed pressed against each other in Kurt's hallway for what seemed liked forever, grinding and groping one another, their lips only separating for gasps of air. But it wasn't enough. They needed more. Kurt pushed Blaine off him, his eyes dark with such strong desire that Blaine could practically taste it. Kurt slowly walked backwards towards his room, beckoning Blaine with his finger. Blaine slipped his boxers off and followed, stroking himself as his eyes took in the beautiful sight in front of him. Kurt opened his bedroom door, slipped his own boxers off, and gestured to his bed while he walked over to his dresser.

Blaine laid down, his eyes never leaving Kurt. Kurt returned with a bottle of lube and several condoms, crawling into the bed like a cat on the prowl. Blaine reached out for Kurt but stopped when Kurt held his hand up.

"I want you to watch me," Kurt said, his cheeks flushing at his own words.

"Fuck," Blaine muttered, his head falling back on the pillow.

Kurt swallowed his nerves as he positioned himself on the bed, making sure that Blaine had the perfect view. He coated his fingers with lube, locking eyes with Blaine as he inserted two fingers straightaway. Blaine groaned at the sight, stroking himself to match Kurt's movements.

"You know, that night we first met," Kurt said gruffly, pausing for a moment as a moan escaped his lips, "it was the first time I'd ever bottomed."

"Oh?" Blaine breathed out in surprise.

Kurt nodded, biting his lip as his finger grazed the bundle of nerves. "I never trusted anyone enough to do it. But that night, you were so sweet and I was already throwing caution to the wind so I figured, why not?" Blaine gulped, his heart beating erratically at Kurt's words. "But then, I couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt, how amazing you felt," Kurt added a third finger, hissing at the slight burn but not stopping. "So I started doing it to myself, while thinking of you."

"Kurt," Blaine moaned, already feeling so close to the edge.

Kurt removed his fingers and reached for a condom. He ripped it open as he crawled over to Blaine. "I've been dreaming of riding you all week," he said as he rolled the condom on Blaine's leaking erection. Blaine could only moan in response. Kurt swung his leg over Blaine, aligning himself with Blaine's cock, inserting only the head. "Fuck me, Blaine."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He bucked his hips up, grabbing hold of Kurt to steady him. Both men screamed out in pleasure, Kurt's fingers digging into Blaine's chest.

"Oh fuck. Right there," Kurt mewled, his head thrown back in pure ecstasy. The dreams he'd been having of Blaine couldn't even come close to reality.

Blaine fucked Kurt hard, pulling back slowly then snapping back with full force. He wrapped his fingers around Kurt's cock, stroking to match the rhythm. Kurt babbled profanities mixed with Blaine's name as he spilled over Blaine's hand. Blaine came moments later but didn't stop his movements until Kurt's body fell on top of his. Blaine pulled out and Kurt rolled off him, gasping for air. Blaine removed the condom, tied it, then carelessly tossed it somewhere on the floor before mounting Kurt. He crashed their lips together, Kurt fisting his hair, his hips subconsciously looking for more friction despite his sensitive cock.

"You do realize that we're only getting started, right?" Blaine asked, his hazel eyes looking deeply into Kurt's stormy blues.

"I do believe you said I wouldn't remember my own name and right now, I still know I'm Kurt," Kurt smirked, his leg wrapping itself around Blaine's calf. Blaine chuckled darkly, his hand slowly trailing up Kurt's thigh before once again capturing Kurt's lips in a heated kiss.

Kissing Kurt had to be Blaine's new favorite pastime. And it wasn't because Kurt was a skilled kisser. It was simply because he was Kurt and Blaine didn't want to let go. He wanted to stay right where he was, in Kurt's bed, wrapped in his legs with their mouths playing a beautiful symphony. Kurt pulled at Blaine's curls, moaning into the kiss as Blaine's fingers dug into his thigh. Blaine started kissing down Kurt's jaw, alternating between nips and licks, reveling in the breathy moans that escaped Kurt's lips.

"You're so good at that," Kurt breathed out, his body shuddering as Blaine mouthed a spot underneath his ear he didn't even know he had.

Blaine smiled against his skin and slowly made his way down, his tongue teasingly circling Kurt's nipple. "You taste like heaven," he said, looking up at Kurt through his lashes.

Kurt chuckled, running his fingers through Blaine's curls. "I haven't heard that one before," he said, his voice full of wonder.

Blaine went back up and captured Kurt's lips in a tender kiss, sending an entirely new chill up Kurt's spine. "Your ex's were all idiots," he whispered against Kurt's lips, their noses brushing. "You're the most beautiful man I've ever met and anyone that tells you otherwise is either stupid or blind." Kurt gulped, unable to break eye contact with Blaine, completely lost in the intense passion.

"You're just…"Kurt trailed off, all coherent thoughts gone.

"I'm just?" Blains asked with a smirk.

Kurt snorted a laugh. "I don't even know," he said, kissing Blaine gently. "I can't even come up with any words to describe you."

Blaine chuckled as he made his way back down Kurt's body, lightly nipping at Kurt's jaw. "That's a pretty big compliment coming from the _legendary Cooper Anderson's_ _protégé_," he teased.

"You _should_ take it as a compliment," Kurt smirked. "Not very many men can render me-_oh_ that feels good." Kurt threw his head back, his nipple suddenly caught in-between Blaine's teeth. Blaine chuckled, releasing Kurt's nipple to suck on it. "_What _are you _doing_ to me?" he asked more to himself than Blaine.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with a cheeky grin. "Anything I want," he said lowly. Kurt whimpered, his hips grinding against Blaine in search of friction. Blaine kissed down Kurt's chest, coming face to face with Kurt's hardening cock. "You know, I'm a bit of a cock slut."

"Oh yeah?" Kurt questioned, gulping at the image in front of him. Blaine was settled in-between his legs, their eyes locked as Blaine kissed around his pelvis.

"Mhm," Blaine nodded, grabbing hold of Kurt's cock. "My first sexual experience was giving head," Blaine licked the underside, earning him a delicious whimper. "And I've always loved doing it."

"Oh dear Lord," Kurt muttered, desperate for Blaine's mouth to engulf him.

"I'm also a power bottom, but we'll get to that later," Blaine winked, his tongue lapping over the head. Kurt nodded with a gasp. "You have such a pretty cock too. Prettiest I've seen in a long time."

"Fuck Blaine," Kurt moaned. "Please, just…"

"Just what?" Blaine asked innocently. "What do you want, Kurt? Tell me."

"I want to fuck your mouth!" Kurt nearly shouted. Blaine smirked, licking Kurt's length from base to top before swallowing him entirely. "Oh God, yes! Just like that!"

Blaine allowed Kurt to fuck his mouth for only a few moments before placing a firm hand on Kurt's hip to stop him. Kurt's whine turned into a guttural moan when Blaine bobbed up and down, humming around him as his free hand played with Kurt's balls. Kurt fisted Blaine's hair with one hand and the bed sheets with the other, his head thrown back in pleasure. Just as Kurt felt his abdomen tighten, Blaine pulled off with a pop.

"Oh sweet merciful Lord," Kurt groaned as Blaine slowly kissed his way back up.

"Turn around," Blaine said in a demanding tone that made Kurt's cock twitch. Kurt quickly turned over, perking his ass up for Blaine. "Hold on to the bedpost." Kurt cursed and obliged.

Blaine grabbed a condom and rolled it on his throbbing cock. He poured some lube on, placed himself behind Kurt, and inserted the head. He leaned over Kurt's body, reaching for the bedpost and placing his hands on top of Kurt's. Kurt rested his head back on Blaine's shoulder, turning so that he could look at Blaine's face. Blaine kissed him fervently and snapped his hips forward. Kurt mewled into Blaine's mouth, biting Blaine's lower lip.

Blaine was slow to pull out but continued to buck his hips hard, hitting that bundle of nerves every time. Kurt cursed and yelled as Blaine fucked him, the world around him completely nonexistent. Kurt didn't know where he ended and Blaine began and soon enough, he was coming with Blaine's name on his lips. Blaine came with him, his legs trembling as they struggled to keep him up. Blaine pulled out and threw himself on the bed, his breathing labored. Kurt held his position as he caught his breath, practically collapsing onto the mattress.

"You…are just…wow," Kurt said in-between gasps. Blaine laughed as he tossed the condom on the floor. He rolled over to Kurt, catching his lips in tender kiss. Kurt suddenly pulled away. "Kurt!" he shouted. Blaine quirked a brow. "My name. It's Kurt," he said with a laugh.

Blaine grinned widely. "Not done yet?" he asked in amusement. Kurt shook his head, a seductive grin slowly crossing his features. "Good," he said against Kurt's lips. "Because I really want you to fuck me."

A sudden burst of energy coursed through Kurt's veins at Blaine's words, his body reacting before his brain could catch up. He swung his leg over Blaine, one hand wrapping around the back of Blaine's neck while the other cupped his face and kissed him passionately. Blaine smiled into the kiss, allowing Kurt to take full dominance as his arms wrapped around Kurt's back. They were in for a long night.

* * *

A/N: So um, yeah, there's that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next update will be up by next Sunday.


	6. Hard to Deny

A/N: Hello lovely readers. Thank you from the bottom if my heart for reading and reviewing! You're all amazing!

Huge thanks to MuseInMe3 for being such an awesome beta!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Kurt tried to ignore the incessant ringing. He tried to bury his head underneath the blanket and pillow and simply pretend that his land line wasn't tormenting him. He would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for Blaine.

"Make it stop," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's chest.

Kurt grunted, placing his hand over Blaine's ear to help drown out the sound. Blaine's smirk quickly turned into a grimace when the phone continued to ring. Kurt moved his body so that he was hugging Blaine against his chest, grabbing the blanket and pulling it above their heads to hide from the noise and the early morning light. As soon as the phone stopped ringing, both men relaxed into the embrace, ready to slip back into sleep. Their moment of peace was ruined however when the phone started ringing again.

"Babe, just answer it," Blaine grumbled, reluctantly opening his eyes to look up at Kurt.

Kurt huffed in aggravation, throwing the covers off them so he could grab the phone. He groaned in pain as he reached for the receiver, his head pounding from a hangover, his body aching from all the things he and Blaine experienced together till the late hours of the night. Whoever the hell was calling was in deep shit. "What?!" he snapped when he answered, settling back into Blaine's embrace. Blaine kept a firm hold on Kurt's torso, his thumb gently grazing Kurt's ribcage.

"Well good morning to you too," Jeff greeted, his overly enthusiastic voice being the absolute last thing Kurt wanted to here.

Kurt all but growled at him. "What do you want Jeff? We're sleeping," he said, wanting nothing more than to hang up and cuddle with Blaine.

"You do realize it's already ten, right?" Jeff said, laughing at the whine that escaped Kurt's lips.

"We didn't even fall asleep until like five," Kurt complained. "_What do you want_?" he asked again, his patience wearing thin.

"All night sex marathon, huh? Nicely done, Hummel," Jeff teased.

"I'm hanging up now," Kurt grumbled, taking the receiver off his face to end the call.

"Tell Blaine Wes wants him at the studio by 4!" Jeff quickly shouted before Kurt hung up.

Kurt tossed the phone to the side and turned his body slightly so that he and Blaine were pressed closer together. "Wes wants you at the studio by 4," he said with a sigh of contentment as their bodies melded together. Blaine nodded against the crook of Kurt's neck, leaving a feathery kiss on his new favorite spot. Kurt resisted the urge to giggle. "Blaine, that tickles."

Blaine smiled, leaving one final kiss before settling his head down. "Sorry, gorgeous. Night."

Kurt placed a kiss on the top of Blaine's head, reveling in the closeness. Being with Blaine just felt so right. "Night, handsome," he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Blaine woke up a few hours later, his body still pressed against Kurt's. He sat up slowly, not wanting to disturb the beautiful man holding him but needing to see what time it was. His head was throbbing with a headache, his limbs unforgivingly sore. As he looked around the room, he noticed the condoms on the floor, the box of toys Kurt pulled out, and the handcuffs still attached to the head board. Blaine blushed at the proof that the previous night had been real. He couldn't remember the last time he'd tried so many positions in one night and the only thing he could think about was all the other kinks he wanted to try with Kurt, kinks he didn't even know he had until Kurt came into his life. Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, willing his heartbeat to slow down. What was he getting himself into?

"Blaine?" Kurt grumbled, his hand reaching out to him. "Time is it?"

Blaine looked at the clock on the bedside table, pouting when he noticed how late it was. "It's already 2:30," he said with a sigh.

Kurt leaned up on his elbows, groaning at the pain that shot through his back. "You have to leave don't you?" he asked with his own pout.

Blaine smiled sadly as he laid back down, holding himself up with one elbow while his free hand pushed Kurt's hair out of his face. "Yeah, I do."

Kurt sighed, flopping back down in bed. "But I don't want you to go," he admitted with a childish whine.

Blaine chuckled, leaning in to kiss Kurt chastely. "I don't want to either," he said against Kurt's lips. "Last night was amazing."

Kurt blushed a little and nodded. "It was. I never knew having a friend with benefits would be so much fun," he said with a small laugh.

Blaine raised an amused brow. "Is that what are now?" he asked with a mischievous glint.

Kurt shrugged, his cock giving a twitch at the heated gaze Blaine was sending him. "I guess. I mean, I'm not exactly an expert at these things," he said sheepishly.

Blaine contemplated it for a moment, his emotions pulling him in different directions. He knew that agreeing to such an arrangement would most likely hurt him in the end, especially since Kurt doesn't fall in love. But he couldn't deny the pull he felt, the desire he had to be with Kurt. Maybe keeping things casual between them was a bad thing. But maybe, it was exactly what he needed.

"Ok, yeah," Blaine nodded slowly, his fingers lightly trailing the toned definition of Kurt's body. "I think that, for now, that would be best."

"For now?" Kurt questioned with a raised brow. "And later?" he asked, his voice going half an octave higher.

Blaine shrugged, a bashful look in his eyes. "We'll get to it later. Our friendship isn't exactly conventional, Kurt. And while I love spending time with you, it's only been a week since we've met. I don't want to rush into anything. You know, emotionally."

Kurt gulped and nodded. He could really get used the way Blaine's hands felt on him and the deep amber pulls that captivated his entire being. "I…yeah, you're right. I think keeping it casual is a good idea," he said, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that told him he wanted more.

Blaine smiled softly, leaning in for a tender kiss that left Kurt's head spinning. "I should go. Call you later?"

"Yeah, definitely," Kurt said a little breathlessly. "I uh, I think most of your clothes are in the hallway."

Blaine chuckled as he sat up. "God I hope Coop's not home. He's never going to let me live this down."

Kurt shrugged, a smirk on his lips. "Sorry?"

"It's fine," Blaine said with a laugh. "I'll talk to you later," he said, giving Kurt one final kiss before getting out of bed in search for his clothes.

* * *

Blaine cautiously walked into the loft he shared with Cooper, praying that he could sneak in without getting caught. It wasn't that he was ashamed of how late he was coming home. If anything he was proud of himself for lasting all night. The problem was that he and Cooper had a tradition of sorts for moments like this and Blaine really didn't want to take part in it. He walked silently towards his room, almost sighing in relief when he saw his bedroom door, only to stop dead in his tracks when Cooper slow clapped from the kitchen.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Cooper teased, walking over to Blaine with a sly smile. "I gotta be honest here, Squirt, I didn't think you'd be in this late."

"I…we…" Blaine trailed off, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. "It was a long night," he said, looking away from his brother's knowing gaze.

"I got that," Cooper smirked, taking in Blaine's disheveled appearance. "Well, come on. Let me see."

"Coop," Blaine whined as he tried to step around his obnoxiously smug brother.

"No way, baby brother," Cooper laughed, tugging at Blaine's shirt. "It's the rules. Now, come on."

"I have to get to work," Blaine said as he pulled away.

"Well then, you better hurry up and show me," Cooper retorted, crossing his arms defiantly. "Come on." Blaine sighed in exasperation before reluctantly taking off his shirt. Cooper whistled, his eyes going wide at the marks on Blaine's body. "Damn, Blaine. Hummel did a number on you," he said as he circled around Blaine.

"Coop."

"No, I mean it. You should see the scratches on your back," Cooper said with pride. "I don't think you've ever come home this bad before."

"You should see Kurt's body," Blaine said unintentionally, biting his lip as soon as the words slipped out.

Cooper barked out a laugh, shaking his head in amusement. "Oh, this is too good. I cannot wait until tomorrow morning." Blaine rolled his eyes, pushing past Cooper and hurrying to his room. Cooper followed him though, unwilling to let it go just yet. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," Blaine said as he rummaged through his drawer.

"Just fine?" Cooper questioned from the doorway. "Not incredible or amazing?"

"No, and not distraught or depressed either," Blaine said, glancing behind him to give Coop a pointed look. "I'm fine, Cooper. Seriously. No emotional breakdowns today."

Cooper nodded, holding back a grin. "Ok, if you say so. But if you need to talk, I'm here. Just because Kurt is my employee doesn't mean that we can't talk about him."

Blaine offered him a small smile and nodded. "I know you are but I'm good, I promise."

"Alright," Cooper said with a nod. "I'll leave you so you can wash the sex off you," he teased, ducking out of the way when Blaine threw a rolled up sock at him.

Cooper walked over to the living room, pulling his cell phone out to send Kurt a text.

**To: K. Hummel  
You always did take instructions well Hummel. ;)**

Cooper sat down on the couch, grabbing the book he had been reading earlier and waited for Kurt to reply.

**From: K. Hummel  
I hate you.**

Cooper laughed at the text before setting his phone down. He was going to have so much fun messing with Kurt this week.

* * *

Kurt leaned against his kitchen counter later that evening, cooking himself a light dinner while his thoughts were consumed by his night with Blaine. They spent hours teasing each other, mapping the other's body with their tongues. They talked about their kinks and attempted a few, including the handcuffs Kurt never had the chance to use before, a blindfold, and a whip Blaine enjoyed using a little too much. Kurt smiled wickedly at the memory. They would definitely be using it again. Kurt's entire body was sore from the things they'd done and he couldn't find it in him to care. Blaine was an extraordinary man and if Kurt didn't know any better, he'd think he was falling for the gorgeous producer.

He quickly shook the thought from his head, turning the stove off and pouring his soup into a bowl. There was no way that he was falling in love with Blaine. He didn't fall in love. So what if Blaine was gorgeous, kind, tender, and perfect in every way possible, so far? So what if he was funny and smart and made Kurt feel like he was alive? So what if he took Kurt's breath away? Just because Kurt's heart jumped out of his chest at the mere thought of Blaine and he liked him more than Henry, more than any of his past boyfriends, did not mean Kurt was falling in love with him. Nope. Not at all. Kurt ran his fingers through his hair. He needed to get some more sleep. He was entirely too exhausted to stay awake and allow his mind to drift off to such dangerous thoughts.

Kurt set his bowl down on the table next to a packet of crackers. He then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down, but just as he was about to take a spoonful of soup, an all too familiar knock stopped him. He sighed heavily as he walked over to the door, not by any means ready for the onslaught of questions he was about to receive.

"I cannot believe you've ignored my calls all day!" were the first words out of Rachel's mouth. Kurt simply rolled his eyes as he closed the front door, walking back to the kitchen with Rachel at his heels. "What if there had been an emergency?" she screeched.

"Rach, please stop shouting," Kurt grumbled as he sat down at the table. "In case you haven't heard, I have a massive hangover and the last thing I want to hear is you screeching like a damn banshee."

Rachel gasped, taking the seat across next to him. "I do not sound like a banshee," she said, her voice significantly quieter. "And yes, I did hear that you'd be hungover today but that does not mean that you are incapable of answering your phone."

Kurt shook his head, taking a spoonful of soup and humming in contentment. "Ok first, I was asleep for most of the day. And second, I couldn't find my phone and when I did, I was too hungry to think about calling you back." Rachel gave him a look that clearly said that his excuses for not calling her were unacceptable but he ignored her and continued. "Now, I know you did not come over just to yell at me for not answering the phone so please get on with the interrogation."

"Now Kurt, why would I be here to interrogate you?" Rachel asked all too innocently.

Kurt quirked a brow. "Because either Mercedes or Quinn called you and told you that I was basically acting like a whore last night," Rachel bit her lip but said nothing. "So like I said, get on with it please so I can kick you out and go back to bed."

Rachel waited an entire two seconds before bursting. "You gave Blaine a lap dance? In public?!" she squealed.

Kurt turned his head away and raised his hands. "Volume, Rach."

"And you made out with him in public!" Rachel continued, though she did lower her voice. "And you wore leather pants?! Kurt! What is going on with you?!"

"In my defense, they gave me Tequila," Kurt said sheepishly. "And it's not like I haven't worn leather pants before."

"Ok fine, but the public displays of affection? You dry humping him on the couch? What was that?" Rachel asked, unable to wrap her mind around Kurt's behavior.

"Blaine's really hot?" Kurt shrugged with a smirk, earning him Rachel's Diva look. "What do you want me to say, Rach?" he asked with a nervous chuckle. "You know I get frisky on Tequila and Blaine, well, he knows what he's doing."

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean he knows what he's doing?"

Kurt huffed, setting his spoon down and giving Rachel his full attention. "I mean that he knows what he's doing. He knows how to please a man and like you, oh so sweetly, pointed out the other day, I'm lonely. So, I let him please me," he said as a light blush crept up his cheeks.

"Did he spend the night here?"

"Yes."

"When did he leave?"

"When he woke up."

"Which was?" Rachel pressed.

Kurt shifted in his seat, looking away from Rachel's gaze. "I don't know…three this afternoon? Somewhere around then."

Rachel's jaw went slack, her eyes wide. "He spent the whole day here?"

"We didn't even fall asleep until like five in the morning," Kurt tried to reason but Rachel simply freaked out more.

"What did you do? Have sex the entire night?" Rachel asked. Kurt didn't answer though, instead focusing on his bowl of soup. "Oh my God! Kurt! What is going _on_ with you?!"

"I don't know!" Kurt all but shouted. "Ok? I don't know. All I know is that Blaine is amazing and we have a good time together. What's the big deal?"

Rachel reached for Kurt's hand, firmly holding it in hers. "The big deal is that you like him, _a lot_, and you can't seem to realize how different you've been acting since you've met him."

Kurt sighed, sitting back in his chair. Rachel was wrong. He knew very well how different he'd been acting since he met Blaine, how different he felt. How his world hadn't stopped spinning since the moment they exchanged hellos. But just because he knew didn't mean that he was ready to admit it to his friends. Hell, he was barely ready to admit it to himself.

"You're making this into a bigger deal than it has to be Rachel," Kurt said tiredly.

"And you're not making it into a big enough deal," Rachel retorted. "Look, I'm not one to pry," Kurt scoffed but Rachel ignored him and continued. "But you may want to sit and really think about what's going on with you. I'd hate for you to get hurt because you weren't being careful enough with your heart just because you have this insane notion that you can't fall love."

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was so over this conversation. "I appreciate your concern but I'm a grown man and completely capable of making my own decisions. I'm fine, alright? Except for the fact that my everything hurts and my soup is getting cold. So could you wrap this up please? I'd really like to get some sleep."

Rachel smiled sympathetically and nodded. "Of course. I'll leave you alone. But if you need to talk-"

"I can come to you," Kurt cut in with a small smile. "I know."

Rachel sighed, standing up from her seat and leaning forward to kiss Kurt's forehead. "Ok. I'll leave you be. Call me later if you want," she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Sure thing," Kurt called out to her, waiting for the sound of his front door shutting before relaxing into his seat. He got the feeling that he was in for a long week.

* * *

Blaine had expected his friends to question him the moment he walked into Dalton Records. He had expected Jeff and David to call him out on his behavior the night before, he expected Nick to tease him mercilessly and for Wes to lecture him. But it never happened. The guys sat in the conference room discussing their plans for the month and not once had any of them brought Kurt up. A part of Blaine was relieved that they decided to leave it alone. But another part was disappointed. He wanted to talk to someone about what he was feeling, needed to talk someone, but he didn't want to be the one to bring it up. He wanted his friends to pester him until he cracked so he had an excuse to talk about his night without it sounding like he was obsessing over Kurt. But they didn't, leaving him alone to his thoughts and conflicting emotions.

Blaine didn't want to think about it on his own though. He didn't want think about the way his heart exploded when Kurt was around or the way Kurt's cyan eyes seemed to look straight through his soul. He didn't want to think about how safe he felt with Kurt, how perfectly their bodies slotted together. He didn't want to acknowledge how deeply he felt for a man he'd only known for a week or how right it felt to wake up in his arms. Blaine felt like his head was spinning with all the unsaid realities and he was desperate for a distraction.

After their meeting and dinner with Nick, Blaine locked himself away in his studio and pulled out his notebook to write a new song. He ignored the voice in the back of his head that whispered, _this song is for Kurt_, and simply wrote the lyrics as they came. He would read through them later and deal with the emotions associated with it then. But for now, he shut down his mind and let his soul take over.

Not long after Blaine lost himself in his work, his cell phone started to ring. Without looking at the caller ID, he reached for the phone and answered.

"Hello?" he greeted, his hand furiously writing away.

"Hey there, Killer."

Blaine froze, his heart beat suddenly racing frantically. Why in the hell hadn't he looked at the caller ID before answering? "Sebastian?"

"Of course. Who else would it be?" Sebastian asked in that cocky tone that Blaine once loved so much.

"Um, hi," Blaine said unsurely, glancing around his studio as if Sebastian was hidden somewhere.

"You don't sound happy to hear from me," Sebastian said, his voice filled with faux concern.

Blaine scoffed, unable to stop the reaction. "You're joking, right? It's been months since we've talked and the last time I checked, we weren't exactly on good terms." Sebastian was the absolute last person he wanted to talk to, especially now when his emotions were so confused about Kurt.

"You're right. I apologize," Sebastian said softly, knowing full well that it was his gentle side that always got under Blaine's skin. What he didn't know that instead of melting, Blaine stiffened at the change of tone. "I just wanted to check in on you. See how you were doing."

"I'm fine," Blaine said in a clipped tone, desperate to end the call. "But I am working so I'm going to have to let you go."

Sebastian took Blaine's shortness as a sign that he was getting emotional because he still had feelings for him. Blaine always was easy to read. "Well hold on a minute, Killer. I'm not calling to stir things up with you. I'm calling because I saw you yesterday and I realized how much I missed hanging out with you and the guys. I miss being your friend, Blaine. I was hoping that-"

"Wait," Blaine interrupted, setting his pencil down and giving Sebastian his full attention. "Where exactly did you see me yesterday?"

Sebastian smiled wickedly. "At Escapades. I gotta admit, I never thought you'd date a sexy little twink like that but man, he's got one hell of an ass so I don't blame you. I bet he's a screamer, huh?" Blaine felt anger and jealousy boil inside him. Who the hell did Sebastian think he was, talking about _his_ Kurt like that, like he was just some piece of meat? "We talked for a little while. Would've taken him home too but I found myself a lovely blond so I just let him go." Sebastian grinned like the Cheshire cat. Jealous Blaine was always so hot.

"Trust me, I don't think he minded too much," Blaine replied, his voice full of emotion. "We had quite the night together."

Sebastian was admittedly surprised. Blaine must still be really in love with him if he was trying to make him jealous. Playing Blaine was going to be much easier than he thought. "I'm sure you did, Killer," he said with a chuckle. Blaine didn't miss the condescending tone and it made him want to reach through the phone and punch Sebastian in the face. "But anyway, we should catch up. I know things ended badly but we were friends before, we can be friends again, right?"

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea," Blaine said, closing his eyes in an attempt to center himself.

"Just think about it. We could go get dinner or something and just talk. It'll be fun." Blaine resisted the urge to scoff. Fun wasn't how he'd describe dinner with Sebastian. It'd be more like experiencing a slow, painful death. "But I have to go so I'll catch you later, Killer." And just like that, Sebastian was gone.

Blaine set his phone down, running his fingers through his hair in aggravation. Leave it to Sebastian freaking Smythe to take away any serenity he had and turn him into an anxious mess. Without a thought, Blaine picked his phone back up and dialed Kurt's number.

"Hey!" Kurt greeted enthusiastically and Blaine could only sigh in relief at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine replied, his voice still filled with resentment towards Sebastian.

"What's wrong?" Kurt immediately asked.

"I…it's nothing," Blaine shook his head, not wanting to burden Kurt with his problems.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked gently. "You can talk to me if you need to, Blaine. I'm a really good listener, ya know."

Blaine smiled softly, the stress in his body dissipating. "Sebastian just called me. Apparently he saw us last night and realized that he _misses being my friend_." He sneered, not for one minute believing it to be true.

"Oh," Kurt said quietly, his stomach knotting up with what he knew was jealousy. "I um, I actually spoke with him last night," he said cautiously. "When I was getting us water."

"You did?" Blaine asked, jealousy and worry coursing through his veins.

"Yeah. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want it to ruin our night," Kurt admitted softly. "But I asked Jeff for his last name so I could look him up, just so I could get a feel for him, ya know, in case we ran into him."

"Uh, huh," Blaine said slowly. "And what did you two talk about?"

"Nothing really. He tried picking me up with these _terrible_ lines. I mean really, even I hadn't known who he was I would've laughed in his face. He's a complete tool," Kurt said, a nervous ball in the pit of his stomach. He hoped Blaine wasn't mad at him. Or worse, still in love with Sebastian.

Blaine merely chuckled though, relief washing over him at Kurt's honesty. "Yes, he is. Sebastian always was a special brand of douchebag."

"Yeah well, I'm a special brand of bitch so he better watch himself," Kurt said, not wanting to give into the jealousy but unable to control himself.

Blaine raised a brow, a smile slowly gracing his face. "Is that jealousy I detect, Mr. Hummel?" he asked, his tone low and flirtatious.

"I…no…maybe," Kurt stammered, his cheeks a deep shade of red. "I just don't like him, ok? He took advantage of you and from what I read online he's completely ruthless in the courtroom. Which, ok yeah, makes sense for his career but I don't associate with people like that. Those are the kind of people I expose, not have Tea with. And certainly not sleep with."

"It's cute that you're trying to defend my honor," Blaine teased, though on the inside he was elated by Kurt's reaction.

"Well you _are_ my friend," Kurt said, his voice going soft. "And I just so happen to like having you around. I have to make sure that the criminal chipmunk keeps his grubby hands to himself. He had his chance with you and he blew it."

Blaine wanted to stand on the rooftop and shout to the world that he was the luckiest man alive because really, Kurt was perfect. "And now it's your turn," he said, his voice gentle and full of wonder.

Kurt melted at Blaine's words. "Now it's my turn," he said shyly.

Both men went quiet, listening to the other's breathing as their emotions consumed them. Kurt's soul tugged at his heart strings, an unfamiliar warmth settling inside him, making it harder to ignore the facts in front of him. Blaine felt his soul dance, his heart feeling at peace as it accepted the connection Blaine felt with Kurt, rejoicing in the serenity. Keeping things casual was going to be much harder than either anticipated.

* * *

A/N: See ya next week. :)


	7. Everything About You

A/N: Hello my lovelies. I apologize for the late update. My muse and I were not seeing eye to eye. I've decided to make this story a bi-weekly update. I've been rushing myself to get these chapters out to you and I can't keep putting myself under the stress. But I assure you this will continue to update regularly. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading.

As always, big thanks to my beta MuseInMe3.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The following week passed by significantly different for Kurt. He went from being easily distracted and lost in his thoughts of Blaine to completely consumed by his work, focusing solely on the articles in front of him. Any spare moment he did have was spent over analyzing his friendship with Blaine and he was desperate to find his footing. Kurt thrived on control. His entire life was based on being in charge, always needing to be the one that made the final decision. But ever since he'd met Blaine, the control he had over his life seemed to slowly but surely dwindle.

He couldn't control the way his heart raced whenever he received a text, or the way he hoped it was from Blaine every single time. He couldn't stop thinking of all the things he'd let Blaine do to him, all the ways Blaine could make him scream. He couldn't stop imagining them cuddling on the couch with a bowl of popcorn while watching their favorite romantic comedy. He couldn't control the speed of how fast he was falling because yes, Kurt Hummel was falling deeply for Blaine Anderson and he was terrified. He'd never been in love. He had no idea how he should handle the intensity behind all the new emotions he was feeling. He had no idea what the next step was, who he should tell or how to approach the subject at hand. He felt so confused and utterly lost.

So instead he did what he knew, what he did best, and drowned himself in his work, refusing to allow his mind even the slightest moment to daydream about the breathtakingly gorgeous producer who had somehow stolen his heart. Cooper was quick to notice the change in Kurt and couldn't help but find the entire situation quite comical. He'd known Kurt for years, mentoring him and showing him how to be the best of the best. In a lot of ways, he saw Kurt as a brother, not just an employee or friend. And seeing this side of Kurt, knowing that Blaine of all people was the cause of it, made Cooper giddy. If he played his cards right, Kurt would become a permanent part of the family. But that was far in the future and for now, Cooper just wanted to sit back and enjoy the show.

* * *

Blaine's week hadn't gone any better. In fact, his week had been much worse. While the previous week had consisted of him being unusually calm and Kurt staying in the back of his mind, this week Kurt was consistently plaguing his thoughts and he was literally bumping into or dropping everything around him. It started off small, the stack of papers on his desk, the microphone stand in the corner of his studio. But as the week progressed and thoughts of Kurt continued to drown his emotions, his clumsiness increased tenfold. He spilled several cups of coffee, burned nearly all his meals, ran straight into doors, and elbowed or punched his friends on numerous occasions.

The worst had been Friday morning when he was talking with Wes in his office. He went in with a simple question and ended up crashing into Wes' computer, sending the screen crashing to the floor. He had no idea how it happened, how he tripped over his feet and landed on Wes' desk. But it had and now he was responsible for replacing the hardware, alongside a few ruined shirts from coffee or food incidents. Needless to say that by the afternoon, Blaine was more than ready to resolve the issue. The issue being not seeing Kurt. He was certain that once he saw Kurt, spoke to him directly, his disastrous accidents would cease.

Blaine walked into the New York Post around two Friday afternoon for a late lunch with Cooper. He was early but he figured he could use the extra time to stop by Kurt's office for a quick word and possibly make weekend plans. Besides, Cooper always ran a few minutes later than everyone else and Blaine knew he would end up waiting for his brother to finish either way. With an extra pep in his step, he walked straight over to Kurt's office, a small sigh of relief escaping his lips on its own accord at the sight of the beautiful man typing away on the computer.

Blaine leaned against the doorway, cocking his head to the side as he observed Kurt work. He watched the way Kurt's fingers moved expertly on the keyboard, not once glancing down. He watched as Kurt reached for a bottle of water on his desk, took a sip, and set it back down, once again his eyes focused solely on the screen. He smirked when he saw Kurt bite his lower lip, his eyes narrowing in intense concentration. Everything Kurt did was sexy, irresistible, and Blaine found himself craving his company a lot more than he should.

"You know," Blaine started, startling Kurt from his concentration, "if you keep working so intently you're going to give yourself wrinkles," he said, his voice teasing.

Kurt smiled brightly at him, unable to control his heart from hammering out of his chest. He turned his swivel chair to face Blaine, his article completely forgotten. "I'll have you know that I have a very thorough skin regimen and when I'm 80 years old, my skin will still be flawless."

Blaine pursed his lips and nodded, stepping into the office and taking a seat across from Kurt. "Speaking of flawless skin, I see you've healed quite nicely," he commented in a low voice, his eyes lingering on the visible neckline where he knew he'd left hickies and bite marks.

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly despite the blush that crept up his cheeks. "I'm a quick healer," he replied, not willing to give Blaine the satisfaction of knowing that a few of the marks were still there, just merely hidden behind make-up. "What brings you to this part of town?" he asked, knowing the most logical answer but needing to change the topic.

"I'm meeting Coop for lunch," Blaine said, sitting back in the seat and crossing his legs. "But to be completely honest, I did get here earlier than he intended."

Kurt raised a brow at Blaine's suggestive tone, a smirk playing at his lips. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get together tonight," Blaine asked, his tone softening, Kurt instantly melting.

"Why Mr. Anderson, are you asking me out on a date?" Kurt asked coyly.

Blaine nodded, a bashful smile on his lips. "I am. Mercedes and I have an early flight to LA tomorrow so I was thinking we'd keep it simple. I could pick us up some dinner, head over to your place after you get off work, and then we could watch a movie?"

Kurt inhaled deeply as images of them cuddling on the couch flooded his mind once more. "Yeah, that'd be great," he replied breathlessly, his eyes locked with Blaine's as he fell deeper.

Blaine smiled enthusiastically, holding back the urge to clap excitedly. "Great."

* * *

Cooper glanced at the clock, wondering where Blaine was. It was just past two and if there was one thing that he and Blaine differed in the most, it was Blaine's need to always be punctual. He continued typing away, giving Blaine a few more minutes to show up. As five more minutes passed and Blaine had yet to show, Cooper decided it was time to search for his brother. He saved the document he was working on and headed out of his office, cell phone in hand, ready to call Blaine. But just as Cooper reached Blaine's number, he glanced down the hall and saw Blaine sitting in Kurt's office, no doubt flirting. Cooper smirked deviously, slipping his phone is his pocket and walking over to Kurt's office.

Cooper had kept a watchful eye on both men throughout the week, teasing them about their odd behavior all the while encouraging their friendship. He tried staying out of it as best he could, knowing that Blaine and Kurt needed to come to terms with how they felt on their own. But when fate taunted him by putting the two men together, in his own office no less, how could he just sit back and not meddle a bit? He couldn't. In fact, Cooper felt like it was his duty to put his two cents in, if not for their sake then at least for his entertainment.

"Why am I not surprised to find you in here?" Cooper asked with a cheeky grin as he entered Kurt's office.

Kurt instantly turned away from Blaine and towards his computer, typing away as if he hadn't just been caught flirting with his boss' brother. Blaine chuckled nervously, knowing all too well the look on Cooper's face meant trouble.

"Coop, hey," Blaine greeted, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I was just about to come get you."

Cooper raised an unconvinced brow, sliding his hands in his pocket. "Yes, I'm sure you were," Cooper turned his gaze to Kurt, a smirk on his lips. "Whatcha doin' Hummel?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Kurt questioned as he opened up his email account, not sparing Cooper a glance.

"The same thing you've been doing all week, working entirely too damn hard," Cooper retorted, earning him a sigh and eye roll from Kurt.

Blaine glanced back and forth between Kurt and Cooper questioningly. "That's saying something coming from you considering you're a workaholic, Coop."

"Yes well, it's true," Cooper said with faux concern. "You see Squirt, when Kurt here has a lot on his mind, something he can't quite figure out or is _avoiding_, he overworks himself to death in order to ignore it," he said with long sigh. "It's very unsettling."

"You're being overdramatic," Kurt said, chancing a quick glance at Blaine, the blush on his cheeks deepening when he saw that Blaine was watching him with a curious smirk.

"And you're working too hard," Cooper retorted. "Which is why you are going to join Blaine and me for lunch and taking the rest of the afternoon off," he said, holding back a laugh at Blaine's slightly alarmed look.

Kurt turned a glare on Cooper. "You can't give me the afternoon off. I have way too much to get done."

"I'm the boss. I can do whatever the hell I want," Cooper said smugly. "And you can finish tomorrow."

Kurt turned his attention back to his computer. "I'm not taking the afternoon off and while I appreciate the lunch offer, I'm going to have to pass."

Blaine looked down in disappointment. Despite the horrifying idea of having lunch with Cooper and Kurt, knowing that Cooper would no doubt embarrass him, he couldn't help but feel sad at the missed opportunity of possibly spending the afternoon with Kurt. Cooper immediately sensed Blaine's demeanor and decided to bring out the big guns.

"Debra. Ellen."

Kurt's body tensed, slowly turning around to look at Cooper, his eyes narrowed. "What?" he asked, his heart pounding for an entirely different reason. Debra Ellen was Broadway's most sought out writer and despite his connections to Rachel and the Broadway world, he had yet to meet her.

"I'm supposed to be interviewing her Monday," Cooper started, looking away as if it was no big deal. "And while I love me a good musical, it's really not my forte. I _could_ pass the interview on to you, but I'm afraid you've worked so hard this week that come Monday, you might be burnt out and unable to conduct the exclusive properly." Blaine looked up at Kurt, unable to hold back the snort of amusement at Kurt's wide-eyed expression. "But, if you take the rest of the day off and spend tomorrow editing as opposed to writing articles that aren't due for another week, then maybe we could work something out."

It took Kurt not even a second before he was exiting out of the programs on his computer and gathering his things to go. "Lead the way, oh captain my captain," he said to Cooper, motioning to the door.

Cooper smiled victoriously. "Great, let's go. I'm starving," he said before walking out of Kurt's office.

Blaine waited for Kurt to walk around his desk so they could walk out of the office together. As they walked towards the elevator, Kurt glanced over at Blaine to see him watching him with an almost critical eye. "What?"

Blaine shrugged, a coy smile gracing his features. "Nothing. Though I am rather curious about what's got your head in the clouds," he said with a sideways glance.

Kurt bit his lower lips nervously, sending Blaine a shy look before stepping into the elevator where Cooper was waiting on them. Blaine looked down, holding back a grin as he stepped inside after Kurt. The thought of Kurt being distracted at work because of him sent an entirely new thrill through him. With no hesitation, Blaine subtly slid an arm around Kurt's waist, glancing over as if to ask permission. Kurt smiled bashfully and nodded, stepping closer into Blaine's arm. Neither noticed the knowing look from Cooper.

* * *

Lunch with Cooper hadn't been nearly as bad as Kurt and Blaine feared. Cooper kept the teasing to a minimum and not once had he brought up the fact that they had slept together. He wanted to, planned on it even. But he stopped himself when he saw Kurt smile truer than ever before, noticing a certain twinkle in Blaine's eyes that always seemed to be missing with all of his other relationships. Jeff was right. There was no need to meddle. Fate had a firm hold on both men and Cooper was sure that it had no intention of letting go.

After lunch, Cooper went back to the office and Kurt tagged along with Blaine to the studio. Blaine invited him under the ruse that Mercedes would be recording a song, telling him that they could use his opinion. But in reality, Blaine just wanted an excuse to spend more time with Kurt. Not that Kurt minded by any means. He was thrilled to get a chance to see Blaine at work and maybe, just maybe, he'd be lucky enough to hear Blaine sing live. He had yet to say anything to Blaine about his obsession with the Warbler's album, or his undying love for Blaine's vocals. But he secretly hoped to hear Blaine sing soon, if only to prove to himself that he wasn't making the perfection of Blaine's voice up in his head.

"So then he says-"

"ANDERSON!"

Blaine and Kurt had just walked into Dalton Records, Kurt listening intently to an embarrassing story about Cooper, when Blaine was interrupted by Jeff shouting his name.

Jeff had been waiting for Blaine by the front desk, his blood boiling with anger. He hadn't expected Kurt to be with him but Jeff decided it was better that way anyway. Now he could yell at them both at the same time. "You!" Jeff pointed angrily at Blaine, then turned his attention to Kurt. "And you! I cannot believe you two!"

"Why is he yelling at us?" Kurt asked Blaine who simply shrugged with an amused smile.

"Oh you know exactly why I'm yelling at you," Jeff snapped, continuing before either man had the chance to talk. "958 dollars?! You spent 958 dollars on food?!"

"Ah," Blaine said with a slow nod, grabbing hold of Kurt's hand and walking past Jeff. "He's mad about the room service."

Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine's, a sly smile gracing his face as he glanced at Jeff who was following him. "Oh yes, I remember. But I didn't think it was that much. I mean, it's not like he isn't loaded. 900 bucks is chump change for him."

"That's a lot of freaking money!" Jeff yelled, his irritation with them increasing as they talked about him like he wasn't even there.

"Yes, but you know Jeff, he tends to overreact over little things," Blaine said teasingly. He knew they were only pissing Jeff off more by acting like it wasn't a big deal, but Kurt was right. Out of all the Dalton men, Jeff was the best well off. Partly because he had always been good at saving, but mostly because his grandfather had left him a huge amount of money when he graduated college. Jeff could never work another day in his life and he would still be able to provide for himself and a family in the future.

"I AM NOT OVERREACTING!" Jeff shouted, his arms flailing about angrily. "JUST BECAUSE I HAVE A LOT OF MONEY DOESN'T MEAN-"

"Jeffrey," Wes' stern voice cut through the yelling in the hall. Jeff stopped in his tracks while Blaine and Kurt continued to Blaine's studio. "What have I said about yelling in the office?" he asked, his head peering out of his office.

"But Wes," Jeff whined. "They're acting like it's not a big deal and they're totally ignoring me!" he complained, sounding more like a child than a grown man.

"Don't care. Stop yelling," Wes said, wagging his finger at Jeff.

Jeff huffed, crossing his arms over his chest just as Kurt and Blaine turned the corner. "You two owe me!" he called out after them, ignoring the disgruntled look on Wes' face and walking to Nick's office. At least he could count on Nick to understand.

Blaine hurried into his studio, pulling Kurt inside and closing the door behind them before Jeff followed them inside. "He is _so_ pissed," he laughed, leaning against the door.

Kurt nodded and laughed as he walked over to the sound booth. "He really is. We're going to have to make it up to him." Blaine shook his head, leaning off the door and walking over to Kurt. "So this is where all the magic happens, huh?" Kurt asked, looking over his shoulder coyly, his fingers trailing over the knobs.

Blaine sidled up behind him, his arms wrapping around Kurt's torso. "Not all the magic. Just some," he said lowly into Kurt's ear, his lips grazing Kurt's earlobe.

Kurt shivered, leaning his back against Blaine's chest. "And where does the rest of the magic happen?" he asked, resting his head back on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine hummed, peppering kisses on Kurt's neck. "I write quite a bit at home. I have a small studio there too," Kurt nodded, his eyes closed as Blaine softly kissed him. "And of course, there's the other magic I create."

"And what magic is that?" Kurt asked breathlessly as Blaine's hand started caressing his abdomen.

Blaine chuckled darkly against Kurt's skin, the vibrations going straight to Kurt's cock. "I think you know."

Kurt turned his head, capturing Blaine's lips in a searing kiss. Blaine turned Kurt's body around, pressing him against the soundboard and their bodies flush together as Kurt's fingers interweaved into Blaine's curls. Blaine moaned into the kiss, his hand trailing down Kurt's ass teasingly. Neither man heard the studio door open.

"Damn boys," Mercedes said from the door, her hands on her hips. "If I knew I'd be in for a show I would've brought some popcorn."

"Cedes!" Kurt squeaked, stepping out of Blaine's embrace, his cheeks flushed. "I have the afternoon off so I thought I'd come listen you lay down this track."

Mercedes raised a brow. "Uh, huh. I'm sure," she said as she stepped further into the studio. "Do you two need a moment or can we get to work?" she asked Blaine.

"No, no. We're good," Blaine said with a nervous chuckle. "Let's get to work."

Mercedes mumbled to herself as she walked to the recording area of the studio, closing the door behind her and getting ready at the mike. Kurt pulled his jacket off and sat down on the couch as Blaine closed the main door, excited to see the recording process. Blaine took a seat at the sound board, sending Kurt a wink before turning his attention to Mercedes.

"Let's start at the bridge," he instructed her, pressing a few buttons on the soundboard, and pointing at Mercedes to begin.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. See ya in two weeks. :)


	8. Author's Note!

Hello lovelies. I'd just like to apologize for the lack of update on this. Between _A Change of Heart_ and_ A Lucky Man's Charm_, my muse refuses to focus on this. But I swear I haven't forgotten! _A Change of Heart_ is close to being done so once that's complete, I'll jump back to this one and continue. Just hang in there guys. I have the story planned out, it's just a matter of writing it.

Shameless self-promo here: if you aren't reading _A Change of Heart_ or _A Lucky Man's Charm_, why not check them out? They may surprise you. :)

I love you all!


End file.
